To Mend the Rose
by Scribe Shiloh
Summary: [COMPLETED] Dilandau sits dazed in his tent in Episode 25. In the series, he fights the upcoming battle. But what if in his reflections, he chose to make a different decision...
1. Shattered Reflection

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tenku no Escaflowne. However, if you'd be willing to sell me the rights for really, really cheap, I wouldn't complain. Vive Dilandau-sama! _

_ONWARD!_

TO MEND THE ROSE: SHATTERED REFLECTION by Feye Morgan

The wind bit through the encampment, whipping the tents into disarray. The morning was cold and grey, slightly damp like the air before a storm. One tent, taller than the others and staked more firmly into the unwilling ground, harbored the greatest fear of many nations. But fear is an illusion when its reflection is broken.

Dilandau Albatou, Captain of the elite Dragonslayers, was slumped in a chair inside the tent, legs askew, arms dangling over the sides of the armrests. His normally sharp, piercing crimson eyes were glazed and dead beneath a curtain of silvery unkempt hair.

~Why?~

His title was a mere formality. The Dragonslayers were dead. Gone. Forever. Killed by that baka Van Fanel. Jajuka's words kept tracing his mind: "I am a soldier under your command. You have but one."

Hitori.

Alone.

Dilandau shuddered. Never again would he hear the voices of his men. He had trained them so hard. He had thought at first that his motive had been, purely and simply, to excel at what he had been promoted for. Now it was different. Perhaps the real reason had been that he was scared. That he had been terrified of losing them. Dilandau had seen their blood pool in his mind's eye with every slip they made. And, despite all his efforts, their lives had still been spilt on the ground.

Van had broken him. Dilandau had thought that maybe the memorial rose could set their memories to rest, and that he could go on without them. But crimson followed crimson down to a speck in the clouds, and he knew that he was lost.

Tears reek of insanity.

'Unstable'. That was what They had always called him. He was a failure even in Their designs. He knew it even before They took him back and attempted to patch the physical and emotional wounds. Attempted once again to perfect him.

And failed.

Unstable.

~I killed them~ Dilandau thought with misery. He just had to go after Van and get scarred. He just had to go against Folken's orders and corner Fanel on the thirsty earth. The ground fed well that day.

Unstable.

Alone.

Broken.

~I killed them~

Dilandau's musings died to a murmur when he heard footsteps approaching from beyond the world. The tent flap opened to admit a well-known figure.

"Master Dilandau. We're ordered to move to the Galfe with the 32nd brigade." Jajuka's voice was loud, clear, and respectful. His face was calm and stoic. The albino sought out Jajuka's eyes, looking for some hint of emotion.

Devotion.

~He will die for me, just like they did. I can see it, as clearly as love is blind~

Another battle. He was so tired of battles.

"Tanoshimi da ne?" Dilandau said, rising from his awkward seat and shrugging his armor properly onto his shoulders. He began to button at his throat, and sent Jajuka a sharp look. The soldier bowed and faded from the tent.

"Battle is good. The Red Haze cloaks out everything save the face of the enemy," Dilandau chanted over and over as he did his pre-battle exercises. He pictured his archenemy in his mind; Van Fanel. Always before this one face had been able to bury all despair and pain beneath a blanket of blind hate.

~I killed them. Shesta. Gatti. Viole. Dalet. I am alone.~ Dilandau froze in the middle of a stance. As much as he tried, his sense of failure and depression would not leave him. His goal of killing Van would not banish his own misery.

As if in a trace, Dilandau walked out of the tent. The bustle of war preparations was all around him. The smell of sweat and metal invaded his nostrils. But Dilandau didn't see it. Dilandau didn't hear it. Dilandau didn't smell it.

The albino frowned at a small pain in his hand. His fists were clenched tightly over two separate objects, one of them sharp and cold. He opened his stinging hand.

~My dog tag?~ Dilandau looked at the characters stamped crudely into the plain unadorned metal.

"DEIRANDOU ARUBATAU," he read softly out loud. He had looked at the small rectangle so many times before.

~What is this?~ Dilandau frowned. There was more writing, in very small font down the left side of the back.

"TEST 009." Test. Experiment. That was his true name. He was not a person. He was a failed theory in action. They had meant for him to be the perfect soldier. In physical prowess, they had succeeded. In cold determination, they had succeeded. In humanity, they had failed. Pain. He could still feel pain.

Dilandau opened his other hand.

~A petal? Where did this come from?~ the boy thought confusedly. Then he remembered. The rose. He had taken a petal off and kept it, although how it wound up in his hand was beyond him.

Dilandau closed his tired ruby eyes and held the two objects in his hands. In one lay servitude, darkness, despair, death. The madoushi. In the other lay...he did not know what. Another world? Another life? It held the unknown.

What about his loyalty?

~Am I willing to lead Jajuka to death, like I did his predecessors?~

The madoushi had tried to heal his wounds.

The scars were still there.

Broken. But sometimes, a shattered reflection can be mended.

Slowly, as if a huge weight was holding his wrist back, Dilandau titled his palm. The dog tag shimmered once, and then slithered off to fall into the yellowing grass.

Unnoticed by the rest of the camp, Dilandau Albatou walked. Those who did look quickly glanced away. But had they thought to scrutinize his face more carefully, they would have noticed that, as he reached the trees and disappeared, he wore the first hints of a true smile.


	2. Enmu

_NOTE: Serena does not exist in this thread. Or, at least, if she does, she is never brought up. The Fate Alteration was a brilliant success in that, although Dilandau's mind is as fragile as pyrex, he does not revert back into Serena's form. Well and good. ^_^ Oh, and if anyone wants an update email notice, tell me in your review and I'll write it down. For those of you who don't visit FFN often, or who just like to be notified. _

_Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Escaflowne? HUH? I'm a poor kid who's going into college. I have no money. Much LESS do I own the most wonderful anime in the world. So there. _

_ONWARD!_

TO MEND THE ROSE: ENMU by Feye Morgan

Blood is spilt, cries rend the darkened air, and lives flee the chaos for the unknown. Somewhere a blinding light rips through the battlefield, shattering the foundations of an empire like glass.

But deep in the forests near Palas, there is one who knows nothing of this. Nor would he care.

Twisted patterns of light shaped by sharply angled tree branches fell across silvery hair. Dilandau Albatou stood motionless amidst the tall forest sentinels.

"I am still alone," he whispered.

The noises of his Zaibach encampment were long gone now. Silence pressed in on him, suffocating. There was nothing to distract his mind from the pain.

Dilandau could still see their faces, clear as the day it had happened. They had screamed his name, terrified by the cold, dark face of death lunging at him. Dilandau had frozen, unable to do anything but watch as the Dragon mercilessly cut down his soldiers.

~They had trusted me. I failed them. I killed them~

Dilandau fell to his knees. He had been wandering for almost an entire day now. His hair was mussed and dirty. His crimson eyes, still dull, now sported dark rings of fatigue around them. Those eyes were now fixed on a small, faded red object in his hand.

"Where do I go now?" Dilandau asked the rose petal bitterly. It gave no answer. He was truly alone.

Hitori.

Why?

He had deserted the Zaibach Army. He had left all that he had ever known. His life was pointless.

~Where do I go now? I have nothing. Nothing save my pain~ The tired albino lowered his head. Perhaps he was too late. He had no country now. He had no allies, only enemies. Who would give him another chance?

Too late for redemption. Too late to mend his shattered life.

Dilandau sighed and let himself slide sideways to the ground. His hand picked fitfully at the sparse grasses. He had never felt so depressed in his life.

The albino was so preoccupied in keeping his mind blank that he failed to notice the tendrils of mist forming amidst the trees. A slight chilly wind tickled Dilandau's hair.

~Wind?~ The albino frowned and focused his eyes away from the misfortunate patch of grass.

The gently swirling fog had become very dense very quickly. Dilandau scrambled to his feet and inadvertantly reached for his katana.

~Relax~ Dilandau told himself. ~It's just mist. That's all. Besides, if you die now, what difference does it make?~

Against his better judgement, Dilandau stepped forward. Mist should not form this quickly, even in the forest. But then, Dilandau had never spent much time in the woods, so how would he know?

The mist was all around him now. Its chill crept through his armor and seeped into his skin. Dilandau shuddered involuntarily. He stretched out a hand in front of himself, and walked slowly forward, peering through the nearly impenetrable smoky wall.

Mist. Folken had once told him that superstitions people believed that spirits lived in the mist. But those were faerie-tales, and not to be taken seriously. But this mist seemed so unnatural...Dilandau was beginning to wonder about those faerie tales.

He walked for several more minutes. The fog did not grow any thicker, nor did it lessed. It merely swirled, almost tauntingly.

~Maybe it was a mistake to leave Zaibach~ The mist cleared a tiny bit, but Dilandau did not notice. He was too deep in his thoughts. ~Maybe I should have just fought and died in the last battle. It would have been just as well~

No. What if Dilandau didn't die in the battle? There would be madoushi waiting for him back in Zaibach.

~I would rather lead a life without direction, than wind up back in Their clutches~

Movement in the mist before him snapped Dilandau back to reality. He froze, and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana warily. He narrowed his eyes, trying to cut through the milky barrier.

A shape formed. A human shape.

"Who's there?" Dilandau called. The shape kept coming without answering. Slowly, the mist subsided, revealing the forest around him.

A man, around Folken's age, perhaps younger, stood ten feet away from the albino. His hair was a light blue, and his eyes, as far as Dilandau could tell from the distance, were a strange steel grey. He wore the simple attire of the woodland folk. The man was staring curiously at Dilandau.

"Who are you?" the wary albino asked.

"I am Enmu," the man smiled. His voice was deep and friendly. "You must be a soldier. What is your name?"

Dilandau hestitated briefly. Was this Enmu a friend of Zaibach? Unlikely, being so close to Palas. Had he heard of Dilandau?

Did it really matter?

"Dilandau."

Enmu nodded. "Dilandau." Apparently the name held no meaning for him. So much the better. Some of these cottege folk never ventured outside of their forest homes.

"Well, you look worn down. Why don't you come with me and you can rest up a bit. My home is just a short walk from here."

Dilandau -was- tired. In fact, he was exhausted. And furthermore, this Enmu was company, even if he was a stranger. It was better than being alone again...

"Thank you. Your hospitality is welcome indeed."

~Perhaps some rest and food will make me feel better. Perhaps...perhaps I can stop thinking about them. At least for a little while~

As Dilandau followed the young man, his eyes wandered inadvertantly over his shoulder.

There was no sign of the mist.


	3. Troubling Records

_ONWARD! _

_Disclaimer: *stares intently and swings Hitomi's pendant back and forth* You are feeling relaxed...you are listening to my voice...I do not own Escaflowne...I do not own Escaflowne... *drones on*_

TO MEND THE ROSE: TROUBLING RECORDS by Feye Morgan

The cottage was small, but not so small as to be uncomfortable for two occupants. Unlike the rest of the forest that Dilandau had seen, the humble home was warm and inviting. Sunshine streamed down into the clearing, brightening the kempt grass lawn and the wooden beams of a little shed. The rays warmed Dilandau's cold skin. He hadn't known the day was so bright. The trees were too dense where he had wandered.

Dilandau smiled happily. The change in scenery lightened his heart considerably.

~Maybe the future won't be so bad after all~

"Well, this is my place. It's not much, but it's home," Enmu smiled. With the mist gone, and the sun banishing shadows, Dilandau was able to see his companion clearly. His blue-green hair was cut short in the back, but left longer in the front. It shimmered slightly, almost as if the strands were unsure what color they should be. His face was long and narrow, with a small but not delicate nose. He was tall. Taller than Dilandau, and definitely not as slight. Years of hard work had built up the muscles in his arms and legs. He could easily have been intimidating, had he not been smiling warmly.

"Well, come on. You must be hungry," Enmu smiled.

The inside of the cottage was just as cheery and welcoming as the outside. Windows were placed evenly throughout the house, admitting the warmth and light of the day outside. The furniture was simple but well-built, consisting of a small roundish table in what looked to be the kitchen, surrounded by two wicker chairs. The living area was to the lower left of the kitchen, and directly left of the entrance. Enmu had lined a wicker couch with soft handmade pillows. Altogether, the cottage was a welcome change for Dilandau.

"There's food in the cupboard," Enmu pointed. "Feel free to fix yourself something. I will be right back. I just remembered I left some wood lying around, and I have a feeling that it might rain tonight." With that, Enmu walked back out the door.

Dilandau shook his head. These cottage folk were too trusting. Had Dilandau the mind, he could easily rob Enmu blind and slip away before he returned. Of course, the albino had no such intentions. His host had been too kind to him, and theft would serve him no purpose.

Dilandau frowned slightly as he made his way to the kitchen, intent on taking Enmu's invitation. The albino realized that he had been uncharacteristically courteous to the blue-haired man. There was something about Enmu's demeanor that relaxed the former soldier.

Dilandau was able to find some bread, a bit of butter, and a jug of water. He had just sat down at the table when his new companion walked back in the door. He raised an eyebrow at the meager meal the boy had picked.

"You can have more than that, you know," he said and he sat down at the other chair.

Dilandau shook his head. "I've never been a large eater. This is good enough for me. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it." Enmu gave one of his warm smiles again. "It's so rare that I have a guest. It is a welcome change. You can stay as long as you like, provided that you help me with my chores, and provide good company."

Dilandau smiled. "Thanks."

~I'm not sure I'll be able to pull off the 'good company'. I've never been all that charismatic. But then...I feel so at easy around this fellow. It's strange.~

"So, what's your story?"

Dilandau paused with the slice of bread halfway to his mouth.

"Ah. Hesitant to say? It's alright. I get around enough to recognize that uniform, and I hold nothing against you. Zaibach, correct?"

Dilandau nodded.

"What are you doing alone out here, so close to Palas?"

Dilandau hesitated again.

"All right, all right." Enmu held his hands up. "I won't press you."

The turn of the conversation had made Dilandau uneasy, despite the man's assuarnce that he wouldn't pry.

"So...Enmu-san-" Dilandua began.

"Oh, plain old 'Enmu' is fine," Enmu broke in.

"Enmu, then. So, do you live here alone?"

Enmu nodded. "I'm not married, and my folks live in the city. I go to visit them occasionally. I just got back, actually, which is why this place isn't as kept up as usual."

Dilandau finished his bread off, and sipped on the water. Now that the pangs in his stomach had left, the albino felt fatigue creeping up on him. Enmu noticed immediately.

"Looks like you've had a rough day. I keep a guest room," he pointed to a door behind Dilandau, "You can sleep in there. I'll be outside, stacking wood." He smiled crookedly.

Dilandau smiled his thanks, swallowed the last of the water, and stood.

"You'll find a bed in there. I believe there's a pillow in the closet," Enmu said. He nodded amiably, and left once again.

Dilandau found the room to hold the same degree of comfort and coziness as the rest of the cabin. He pulled off his boots and armor, leaving only his sleeveless violet undershirt and black pants. He slipped off his diadem and laid it carefully on the night table beside the bed.

The petal. It was still in his hand somehow.

Dilandau stared at it for a long time, as if trying to see something within the faded crimson patterns. Why did his Dragonslayers have to die? Why did They pick him? Why? Why all the pain?

~Maybe here I will find some answers~

Dilandau laid the rose carefully, even reverently, on the table beside his diadem.

He was asleep in moments.

* * *

Allen Schezar walked purposefully through the halls of Asturia's palace. He stopped before a door, and knocked sharply.

"Van, it's Allen."

"Come in."

Van had cleared away most of the furniture in his spacious guest room to the side, leaving a large enough room to practice with his katana. He was standing in the middle of the clearing with his sword out, breathing more heavily than normal.

"Yes, Allen?" Van asked, beckoning the Caeli Knight further inside, and brushing aside some of his obstinate black hair.

"Enjoying the wait for the conferences?"

Van snorted. "I just want them to be over."

Allen nodded. "Zaibach seems quite willing to cooperate. I'm certain that you will get all the aid, economic and manual, that you need to rebuild Fanelia."

Van nodded. He expected no less.

That wasn't the only reason you came here, though, was it Allen?"

Allen smiled slightly. The boy king had become quite perceptive lately.

"Asturia has been going through all of Zaibach's official documentation and papers. I've been helping to look through the military records." Allen pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Van. "This is from Dilandau's file."

Van frowned darkly at the mention of his enemy's name. "And?" His voice was tainted with the tracings of anger and hatred.

"Look at the bottom paragraph. The last update on his status."

Van raised both eyebrows in shock. "Dilandau deserted? When?"

"Apparently before the attack on Palas. He was seen briefly walking into the nearby woods. He had left his indentification tag lying discarded in the grass."

Van stared at Allen. "Why?"

Allen shrugged. "Not a clue. But that isn't all." The blonde knight pulled out another piece of paper and pointed out a section to the king. "Right here."

Van read carefully. "'Status: Twelve, Red Moon. Hospitalized for experimentation relapse.' So? He's insane. We all knew that."

Allen shook his head. "That's what I thought, but 'experimentation'? Why that choice of words? Then, I saw this on his profile." Allen unfolded yet another piece of paper. This page had the albino soldier's stats and picture.

-  
NAME: Dilandau Albatou  
EYES: Red  
HAIR: White  
HEIGHT: 5' 6"  
RANK: Captain  
SQUAD RANK: General  
TIES: Madoushi-T009

Van stopped reading. "Madoushi?"

"Zaibach sorcerers, Van."

"What does this mean?"

"I have my suspicions, but I intend to learn more. The problem is that the Sorcerer files are one of the empire's most confidential records. I need your help in getting the empire to release them."

"And how can I accomplish something like that?"

"We'll find a way. Something about this rubs me the wrong way. I would very much like to know exactly what those madoushi's 'experiments' really were."


	4. Wire

_ONWARD! _

_Disclaimer:  
*Feye shoves a copy of the first Escaflowne video in salavating lawyers' faces* SEE THIS? It's owned by SUNRISE! Do you see MY name on there? Huh? HUH? NO! You DON'T do you? So...I DO NOT OWN TENKU NO ESCAFLOWNE! HAPPY NOW?_

TO MEND THE ROSE: by Feye Morgan

Pale hands grasped frantically at cruel leather straps. The hard, flat steel table bit into the boy's bony back. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Ebony cloaks hid the Devil's face in Those surrounding the albino. One of them reached for him, a slender needle in his hand. Panic swept like a wave through the boy, and he struggled till he was beyond reason.

Then, he was loose, somehow. His bonds were gone, and he was running with all his strength towards the door. Hands grasped at him, but he clawed them away. The door was in reach, just a few more steps...there!

Dilandau Albatou woke with a start. His breathing was heavy, and his throat tight. Sweat plastered his silver bangs against his forehead. He sat up abruptly and looked around, ready to strike at any moment. Then the days events caught up to him, and he relaxed considerably.

~It was only a dream. That's all~

Only a dream. But would the dreams ever leave? Would he ever find peace? Even in this apparent sanctuary, They haunted him.

Dilandau sighed, and rose from the bed. He folded the covers neatly before searching in the closet for some of the clothes Enmu-san had mentioned that he could borrow. He found a loose-fitting green tunic that fit nicely over his undershirt. The pants were, just by looking, much too big for him to wear, but his black ones were warm and comfortable as they were. They had served him well-enough in battle. Dilandau walked over to the nightstand, and picked up his diadem. He hesitated for a second.

~Do I really want to wear this?~ The shiny decoration seemed out of place in such a humble home. But then, it had probably seemed out of place in war to many people, but that hadn't stopped him from wearing it then. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Dilandau slipped it on his forehead, and pocketed the rose petal.

Enmu was not inside when Dilandau emerged from the guest room. He looked out the window. The sun was shining quite nicely still, although there was a hint of clouds between the trees, forewarning the rain that Enmu had earlier predicted.

Dilandau hugged his sides and frowned slightly. He was quite unused to such rustic surroundings. His hands itched for something to do.

~Perhaps I could help Enmu. After all, he has been quite kind~

Dilandau frowned again. What was it about the cottager that made him feel so at ease? As far as he could recall, his behavior towards Enmu had been polished and courteous. In fact, not one sarcastic comment had left his lips since they had met. If he didn't know any better...

The albino threw his troubling thoughts aside and walked outdoors. He needed some company besides.

Dilandau found Enmu standing by the shed he had seen earlier. The man seemed to be studying a stack of wood. He turned at the sound of Dilandau's footsteps. The familiar smile brightened his features.

"Hello, Dilandau! I hope you're feeling rested."

Dilandau nodded. "I am, thank you. How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours."

Dilandau raised his eyebrows slightly. He had meant only to take a short nap. Enmu must have noticed the former soldier's discomfort.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "You needed every minute of it. If you're still feeling badly about it, though, you could take over stacking this little bit of wood left for me. I'm beat."

"Of course," Dilandau replied. He looked the woodpile over,and then knitted his brows together at the nearest row. "Enmu, I know a bit about woodstacking, and I was taught that you don't lay the bottom row of logs with the round side down. Like that one there. It's unstable." The albino pointed a pale finger at the piece of wood."

Enmu blinked, and then sent a rueful look at Dilandau. "You're quite right. I must be more tired than I thought." He shook his head. "I ought to be ashamed of myself," he added as Dilandau bent to fix the mistake. I'm going in to have a bit of tea. That shouldn't take you more than fifteen minutes. Would you like some as well?"

"Hm?" Dilandau asked curiously.

"Tea."

"Oh. Yes, thanks."

Dilandau began to stack the wood carefully. It struck him odd that Enmu had made such a fuss over the misplaced log. It was an easy mistake to make, even if one had been a woodsman all their life. Perhaps he had just felt embarrased.

Dilandau allowed his mind to wander. He wondered how the war had ended, or even if it was over yet. He had a feeling it was: Zaibach had been setting up to throw all its military might at the Allied forces. A battle like that could only leave one sure victor standing. He almost wished that Zaibach was the loser. If Dornkirk lost the Fate War, then maybe the madoushi would be disbanded. And if They were gone, then it might be possible for him to return to Zaibach.

The boy shook his head. ~What am I thinking? I know that I can't ever go back. I defected. They'd have my head in an instant. And even if I did go back...all I've ever know is a life of war. What would I do with myself?~

Dilandau placed the last piece of wood on the stack and turned to go back the the cabin.

A flash of movement in the woods caught his attention. On instinct, the albino ran towards it, fumbling for a nonexistant katana. When he reached the spot, he paused, eyes darting back and forth to cacth any glimmer of motion.

Nothing.

The boy bent to the ground to examine for a trail. A couple plants were bent; one was broken in half. And...what was that? A pale hand slipped down to pick a small piece of wire from the dirt.

~What the-?~ The boy pocketed the object.

Dilandau told Enmu of the occurrence as soon as he stepped inside.

Enmu blinked, and a flash of what seemed like uncertainty brushed his features so briefly that Dilandau thought he must have imagined it. Enmu quickly smiled reassuringly.

"Dilandau, this is the forest. There are creatures that come by my home all the time. They aren't afraid of me, but I fear you must have spooked one of them, and it just ran off. Don't worry about it. Here, I made some tea."

Dilandau sat down hesitantly. He smiled back at Enmu and decided to drop the subject. After all, the man was probably right.

The albino had forgotten all about the wire.

Van drummed his fingers on the conference table, waiting for his opening. The new Zaibach emperor, a thin man with a triangular white beard, whose name was Tsura, was debating with a forced smile over some obscure reparations agreement with the Basram regent. The dark-haired king glanced at Allen Schezar. The Caeli Knight was calm and expressionless, the picture of courtesy.

Van rumbled a muffled sigh. He was so incredibly -sick- of the negotiations. Hours had passed, and he had barely listened.

"It is settled, then?" The Basram regent asked. Van's ears perked up.

Emperor Tsura nodded. Van hid a smile. That meant that his turn was up next.

Tsura inclined his head in Van's direction. "Van-sama, I believe that you wished to continue discussing recompensation for the damamge done to Fanelia?"

"Hai, Tsura-sama. I have another condition to add."

Tsura's face was an expressionless mask, plastered with a small, odd-fitting fake smile. "And what would that be?"

"I need access to the madoushi records."

Out of the corner of his eye, Van could see Allen grimace. The boy king had never been tactful. The surprise was evident on the Zaibach emperor's face.

"Madoushi records? Out of the question. They are highly classified, and I do not see any reason why you should need them." The man's tone made it clear that he expected no further argument on the issue. Van, however, was never prone to do exactly what others wanted him to.

"I have reason to believe that the late Emperor Dornkirk was authorizing highly inhumane 'fate experiments'. These experiments, I am sure, would intrigue this council greatly. I need those files to ascertain my beliefs."

Emperor Tsura stared increduliously at Van. "Ridiculous. I don't know where you got your information from, Van-sama, but I can assure you that it is incorrect. Now, if you would please, I would like to move on to more relevant issues."

Van shot a quick glance at Allen. The blonde knight made a barely perceptible shake of his head. Leave it, he was saying. The Emperor was a lost cause. He wasn't about to budge.

*Likely he doesn't know what the records contain himself* Van thought. From what Allen had told him, almost no one aside from Dornkirk and the madoushi themselves knew the details, or even the existance of the experiments.

Or perhaps also Dilandau Albatou.


	5. Prose Interlude

IMPORTANT A/N: Hullo again my lovely wondeful readers! I'm sorry to say that I'll be on vacation Sunday through Wednesday. Tomorrow I'm quite busy indeed, and so I won't have time to write the next chapter. So instead, here is a poem I wrote up in a couple of my spare minutes. It's far from my best, but there are some hints inside of it, if you look closely. ^_~ So, from Dilandau's POV, here is 'To Mend the Rose: a poem".  
~*~*~*  
TO MEND THE ROSE: A POEM by Feye Morgan  
~*~*~*  
Soft to touch, beauty abounds  
A look, a smile, a memory.  
They break, shattered instantly.  
Who will mend the rose?  
~*~*~*  
The mist creeps closer.  
It binds, it chokes, it smothers.  
Where will I find rest from the shadows of my past?  
Who will mend the rose?  
~*~*~*  
Smiles are brilliant and false.  
Danger is far and near.  
You are the light in the shadow.  
You will mend the rose.  
~*~*~*  
The illusion of light is in thee: shadow are you.  
Broken am I, shattered reflection within.  
But there is light somewhere,   
I know it. I will find it.  
~*~*~*  
I will mend the rose.  
~*~*~*  
AN: I hope you liked it. I wrote it listening to the soundtrack of "A Beautiful Mind", the movie which I have long forgiven for beating LotR: FotR at the Oscars. After all, it does have lovely music ^_^. I will have another chapter up when I return, so until then, fare thee well.  
~Feye Morgan 


	6. Disturbances

_Disclaimer: _

_*Q pops into the room* _

_Feye: Hi Q! _

_Q:... _

_Feye: Q, you are omnipitent! Tell me, do I own Escaflowne? _

_Q:...no. You do not own enough of the base savage human concept of 'money' for that to be true. _

_Feye:...there you have it! Now run along and go bother Piccard, Q! _

_Q: Gladly. *pops out of existance* _

_ONWARD!_

**TO MEND THE ROSE: DISTURBANCES**  
by Feye Morgan

Shesta laughed. Firelight danced in his blue eyes.

"So, Gatti, what's your story?"

Dilandau was small again, young, listening raptly to the boys around him. They had just met earlier that week, and for now there was no rank between them. They were out in the woods, learning survival skills from their superior. The day done, they sat in a circle around their campfire, sharing stories of their pasts.

They were all laughing happily, without worries are cares. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and their dreams were wild and soaring.

* * *

Dilandau woke. This time it was still dark out. He tilted his head to the side to look out his window. Dawn had long come and gone, but rainclouds covered the sky like a blanket, shutting out the sun's rays.

Dilandau closed his eyes. ~Why am I sleeping late?~ he wondered irritably. ~I've never had this happen before~ It was almost as if something was pushing him down, preventing him from waking. And while he slept, he kept having such vivid dreams...

The Dragonslayers had all come from poor backgrounds. They had been pulled off the streets and out of gutters thanks to the glimmers of skill and determination that had shone in them. If it hadn't been for Zaibach, those boys would have died hungry, miserable, alone, and soon.

~If it wasn't for Zaibach...~

The empire wasn't really all that bad. Casualties happen in war. His soldiers just happened to be some of them.

~But it didn't have to be that way~ Dilandau smothered the thought before it could grow. His eyes wandered around the room, searching for something to focus on. They alighted on the rose petal, still in its place on the nightstand.

~We all had lofty ideals in mind. Zaibach isn't evil. Dornkirk had an ideal future in mind, a place of beauty and peace. Folken gave up his homeland for that ideal. The Dragonslayers were saved, and died for that ideal. I wonder how the war ended. I wonder whatever happened to Folken and Dornkirk. Even if Zaibach lost, they would still be there~

Dilandau found himself wondering if he could go back after all. Folken would understand him, surely.

But the madoushi...They would still be waiting.

Perhaps things would change after the war.

Or perhaps not.

Dilandau rose from his bed and dressed. After slipping the rose petal once again into his pocket, he paused, his hand hovering over the nightstand. Dilandau had placed something else there before he had gone to sleep last night. What was it? The albino tried desperately to remember. It was something he had found the other day, outside...

~Why can't I remember?~ Dilandau thought with exhasperation. ~Oh well. It mustn't have been important, then~ he thought.

But he had a nagging feeling that it was.

There was, again, no sign of Enmu when Dilandau emerged in the kitchen. Apparently his host had already eaten and was working outside. Dilandau helped himself to a small breakfast, and then wandered outside to search for Enmu.

"Enmu?" Dilandau called. The clouds had gotten denser, and they hung ominously in the sky. A chill wind rustled the trees.

Dilandau circled the house without finding the older man. The albino frowned. Enmu's boots and coat were missing, clearly indicating that he was not inside. Dilandau searched some more.

"Enmu? ENMU!" He was beginning to get very nervous. Why would Enmu leave him without any notice? Dilandau ran back inside the cabin to look for some kind of note. He found nothing.

~Maybe he just went for a walk~ Dilandau thought. He walked back outside, and looked for a footpath. He found one leading off by the woodpile he had worked on yesterday. Thunder sounded in the distance. Dilandau quickened his pace. A storm was approaching. Rain was coming. And mist always accompanies rain...

Dilandau was running swiftly down the path now. An urgency he did not completely understand was speeding his feet over the ground.

There was a shape ahead, through the trees, coming his way. Dilandau slowed to a fast walk.

"Enmu!" he called to the figure. Enmu halted abruptly and froze. "Enmu, it's me, Dilandau!" At that, Enmu took several steps backwards. Dilandau frowned. The albino swiftly turned the corner to get a better view of his friend, and then stopped dead.

The man before him was not Enmu. He had his built and height, and he was dressed in the forest attire, but he was definitely a stranger.

Dilandau retreated a step, before the idea came to him that this might be a friend of Enmu's who had stopped by for a visit. He raised his hands to show that he was peaceable.

"Sir, I'm a friend of Enmu's. I mean no harm. Are you a relative of his, or a friend?"

The man's eyes remained wide and alarmed. He was trembling, and his hand clutched his walking stick so tightly that it shook as well.

"Sir?" Dilandau asked, now slightly annoyed. "What's wrong?" Dilandau frowned at the man.

The scowl must have been too much for the stranger, for he suddenly turned and ran as fast as he could down the path from where he had come. Dilandau was left staring in consternation.

Another roll of thunder echoed. Puzzled, Dilandau headed back to the cabin.

He was relieved to find Enmu's walking stick leaning beside the door.

~He's back!~

Enmu was inside happily drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello, Dilandau," he said brightly. "Nasty day ouside, isn't it?"

"Where were you?" Dilandau said, annoyed. "I looked all over the place for you!"

Enmu frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Dilandau. I should have left a message. I went to Palas last night. I was low on supplies and I knew we would need some extra food. This storm could last for days." Enmu nodded at the window. A slight drizzle was falling from the bloated clouds overhead. Another peal of thunder heralded the approaching downpoar. "I didn't realize you would be so upset."

Dilandau took a seat opposite Enmu and sighed heavily. "It's okay." After a moment's thought, he went on. "But, isn't Palas far from here? How on earth did you make the trip in such a short time?"

"Palas isn't as far away as one would tend to think. The dense forest just makes the distance seem greater. I left quite late last night, and only, as you percieved, just got back."

"Enmu?"

"Dilandau?"

"Are you expecting any visitors?"

Enmu frowned. "No. Why?"

Dilandau hesitated, and then went on. "There was a man coming up the path towards the cabin several minutes ago. I asked him if he was a friend of yours, but he didn't answer. He looked terrified of me, and fled." Dilandau watched Enmu carefully as he delivered the news. He was startled by his friend's reaction.

Enmu turned very pale, and clutched his tea mug tightly with both hands. His eyes grew distant, as if he was seeing something entirely different.

"Enmu?" Dilandau asked worriedly. The calm blanket that always seemed to cover Dilandau's mind when he was around his host melted away. Dilandau suddenly felt very vulnerable, and very uneasy.

Enmu shook himself, and his eyes lost their distant quality. The uneasy feeling vanished, leaving the blanket back in place.

"I'll be right back, Dilandau. If you could wash the teapot and teacup, it would be a help." Enmu left the cabin before the silver-haired boy could protest.

Still frowning, Dilandau did as Enmu had asked. Why had the other man seemed so alarmed at the mention of the stranger? Dilandau's mind was swimming with questions. He opened the cupboard to put the teapot away, and stared. The cupboard looked the same as it had yesterday. This would not have been unusual...except that Enmu had said he had gone into Palas for more food and supplies. First of all, they had not been low on food in the first place, even for two people caught in a storm for several days. Second, there was no sign of the extra supplies Enmu had gone to gather. If he hadn't been to get food...where had he gone?

"Well, there's no sign of him," Enmu said as he walked back inside. Dilandau closed the cupboard. "It was probably just someone who had gotten lost. The sight of you probably startled him."

This did not make sense to Dilandau. "But he was dressed like a cottager. And that still doesn't explain why he was so scared of me!"

Enmu shook his head. "Us woodland folk can be quite odd at times," he smiled. The smile put Dilandau more at ease. If Enmu wasn't worried, then why should he be?

~But he -was- worried. You saw the look on his face~ A nagging voice persisted. Dilandau brushed the thought aside.

"By the way, Dilandau, when I was in town, I picked up some news."

Dilandau's ears perked up, the stranger and the cupboard entirely forgotten.

"It seems that Zaibach lost the war," he continued. "The Allies and the Empire have entered into negotiations right in Palas. There was mention of you as well, Dilandau."

Dilandau stiffened.

"I ran into some of the Zaibachan soldiers at Palas, and I overheard your name." He caught the dubious look on Dilandau's face. "Don't ask me why there were Zaibach soldiers present when they lost the war. They probably came to protect the ambassador." Enmu shrugged and went on. "Anyways, I asked them about you; said I'd heard the name before. They told me that you had deserted, something I'd gathered already."

Dilandau remained silent.

"Well, it turns out that they want you back. Apparently you were such an important part of their troops that they were somewhat crippled without you. It seems they had planned to put you in command of another elite squad, and they still want you for the position. They said that they were attempting to spread the word that if you returned, they would welcome you back without punishment."

Dilandau stared at Enmu. He didn't believe a word of it, and said as much.

Enmu chuckled. "I didn't know what to think. Either you were one hell of a soldier, or they're just desperate to have your head.

~Probably the latter~ Dilandau mused. Although, having lost the war, Dilandau thought it odd that they would be so bent on punishment. ~Maybe the soldiers were telling the truth~ Dilandau hadn't heard of any plans to put him in command of another elite troop. But then, he wouldn't have heard, would he? His superiors would have waited until the attack on Palas was over, in case he was killed.

Enmu caught the thoughtful expression on the albino's face. "You aren't considering it, are you?"

Dilandau shook his head, but wondered. "Did the soldiers look like they were lying?"

Enmu considered for a moment. "Well, no, they didn't. They seemed a mite surprised that you had deserted, though. From their tone, you were something of a legend."

Dilandau snorted, but felt a glimmer of his old pride resurface.

Enmu raised his hands and grinned. "Hey, I don't know anything about it. I'm just telling what I saw." Enmu wrinkled his nose, and yawned. He looked sheepishly at Dilandau. "I didn't realize how tired I am. I'm off to take a bit of a nap. I don't know that there's much to be done. Not with it raining so hard now. I have a few books in the living room if you'd like to read a bit."

"Thank you."

Enmu gave one of his warm smiles, and disappeared into his bedroom.

Dilandau rested on the couch, and perused the books lying on the small table before him. He bypassed "How 'bout them Bears?", "In a Sunburnt Country", and "Falling into Darkness" before settling on a thick, old volume titled "Angels Weave the Clouds: Memoirs of Varie". He didn't know quite why he picked that particular book. All he knew was that Varie had been a Queen of Fanelia not too long ago. For some reason he was interested in the small country that Folken had left long ago. Dilandau settled himself more comfortably in the couch, and began to read.

Outside the rain poured endlessly down.


	7. Insight

_Disclaimer: _

_Feye: *cackling* HERE IT IS! I HOLD THE RIGHTS TO ESCAFLOWNE IN MY HANDS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_*suddenly, a giant carrot swoops down from the sky and gobbles up the rights* _

_Feye:... _

_Carrot: *burp* _

_Feye:...so...I guess I DON'T own Escaflowne after all. _

_Carrot: *hic* _

_Feye: However, I DO own Fred the Vicious Attack Rubber Chicken, as well as the basic plot to this story. Oh, and I also own Enmu. Kind of. ONWARD!_

**TO MEND THE ROSE: INSIGHT**  
by Feye Morgan

Van was sitting against a wall in the palace library. His forehead was knitted with concentration, a scowl seemingly permanently etched on his face. Once in a while, the sound of rustling paper would break the silence as the young king turned over a page or discarded a scroll for a new one. There weren't many other people in the library. Most everyone was outside, enjoying the sun and the open markets. There were some who had chosen to stay inside, however, when they had seen the dark thunderclouds in the distance. Somewhere far away in the forest, a storm was in full swing.

Those who had decided to reside amongst the scrolls and books gave the king a wide berth. Few glances were thrown in his direction. It was clear to all that the boy wanted his space.

It was, therefore, a surprise to those few around when a tall blonde Caeli knight strode into the library and headed directly for Van.

Van glanced up briefly before returning his eyes to the papers before him.

"Hello, Allen."

"Any luck, Van?" Allen sat down beside Van, and craned his neck to look at the paper the king was currently holding in his hands.

Van shook his head and tossed the paper aside with a snort of disgust.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Van waved his hands in exhasperation at the papers lying strewn around him. "Not a -single- blasted mention of the madoushi -anywhere-. Even the records on Dilandau don't even mention his past! It's as if he was born a ten-year-old!"

Allen sighed. "What did you expect, Van? Not many people even know of their existance outside of the higher ranks of the Zaibach military, Dornkirk, and probably Dilandau. Dornkirk is dead, as is most of the military, and Jichyia only knows where Dilandau is."

"I know, I know," Van snapped. He instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, Allen," he sighed. "I'm just...-frustrated-. I never expected all the answers to lie neatly in these scrolls, but I expected some -hints- at least!" Van leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I don't know why, but this whole affair is bothering me to no end! -Why-? -Why- would Dilandau just desert out of the blue?"

"I don't think it was as 'out of the blue' as you say."

"That's what's troubling me the most."

They sat in silence for several moments.

"I don't know what else to do," Van sighed wearily.

"I've gone over every single shred of the Zaibachian military records I was given," Allen said. "There's nothing else. Just that single mention on Dilandau's file."

"Why did they put it so blatantly there, and not allude to it enywhere else?" Van demanded.

"It probably wouldn't mean anything to anyone except the Four Generals, Dornkirk, and the Madoushi themselves." Allen paused momentarily. "And perhaps to Folken."

"Folken?" Van's fixed Allen with a sharp gaze at the mention of his late brother's name. "Why Folken?"

"He was Zaibach's Strategos, remember? He probably knew something of Dilandau's past."

Van's features tightened. *If only you hadn't died, brother* Van shook the thought away. "So what do we do now?" he asked Allen.

"Without the madoushi records, nothing. Emperor Tsura wouldn't cooperate even if we held him at swordpoint, the Generals are dead, and-"

"Wait! That's it!" Van suddenly grinned.

"What?" Allen asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"The Four Generals! Only three of them died! General Adelphos is still alive. He would know: he was in charge of the army Dilandau served in."

Allen's eyes widened. "You're right. But, where is Adelphos? He didn't come to Palas, did he?"

Van bit his lip. "I don't know. He might have stayed at the Zaibach capital while the Emperor is away." Van's eyes narrowed with concentration. An idea was forming rapidly in his mind. Van thought in silence for several minutes. "The problem is getting an audience with him," Van mused to himself absently.

"Wait, Van. You don't mean to go to Zaibach, do you? Are you crazy? You have negotiations! Jichyia knows what they'll do to you over there if you show your face!" Allen's complexion was tinged purple.

"Relax, Allen. I didn't mean Adelphos."

"Wha-? Van. Fill me in right now."

"Do you remember Meiden Fassa?" Van asked Allen.

Allen's lips tightened with distaste at the mention of Dryden's father. "Very well, actually."

"It is no secret that he had, and perhaps still has, connections with Zaibach. That's why he was so keen on Escaflowne. Zaibach was desperate for it, and they would give an incredible amount of money for it. Money...and information."

"You're saying that Meiden knows about the madoushi? Impossible. Zaibach would never trust top classified information to that snake."

"Not knowingly, that is."

"Van." Allen's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Geckos are not very bright, but they are extraordinary thieves. The best thieves on Gaea. I'll bet anything that Adelphos or Folken made some slip about the madoushi while tantalizing Meiden to work for them. Once Meiden got a sniff of that, he wouldn't rest until he got his hands on it, so he would send the Geckos to steal the papers. Those creatures could sneak into Dornkirk's own room without being detected. When the Geckos returned with the papers, he would make brilliant copies, and put the originals back. Of course, he wouldn't reveal the information. He would keep it secret, and use it as a blackmailing weapon if Zaibach ever threatened to turn on him."

Allen pondered Van's theory for a minute. "It makes sense, doesn't it?" he said slowly. "There's only one problem: Meiden is also in Zaibach right now."

Van nibbled his lip again and his mind continued to race. "True," he said after a moment. "But Meiden wouldn't exactly carry those papers around with him, would he? He would stow them carefully away, probably somewhere in his extensive library here in Palas."

Allen snorted. "Do you have any idea how huge his collection is? It would take months just to examine the papers he has out in the -open-."

"It would if you didn't know your way around."

"And I suppose you do?"

"Nope. But Dryden does."

Allen groaned.

* * *

There was no further mention of the stranger Dilandau had confronted in the forest. Enmu showed no signs of uneasiness, and was his usual bright, cheery self when he emerged from his nap.

"Hello, Dilandau!" Enmu peers out the window. "Still raining hard, I see."

Dilandau closed his book and set it on the table. "You were right when you predicted a storm, Enmu. I haven't seen rain like this for a long time."

Enmu chuckled. "That's because you were in Zaibach, Dilandau. It doesn't rain over there like it does here, what with the mountains and the sea positioned like they are."

Dilandau blinked. ~How does he know about moisture circulation? Ah, well. His folks are from the city, after all~ It appeared to Dilandau that Enmu was a lot brighter than most cottage folk were stereotyped to be.

"So, what were you reading?" Before Dilandau could reply, Enmu snatched up the volume from the table. He blinked. "Interesting choice here. Why Fanelia, out of curiosity?"

Dilandau shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because Folken Strategos came from that country."

Enmu nodded and set the book down. He took a seat next to Dilandau. They sat there for some time in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So...have you given much more thought to Zaibach's offer?" Enmu asked.

Dilandau sighed. He had given it much more thought than he was comfortable with. "My first instinct is to reject it as a lie. A trap. But...somehow it doesn't seem like a trap. It's too elaborate. If Zaibach lost the war, they should be much more concentrated on the negotiations and reconstruction than to be putting effort into a capture attempt. It just...doesn't fit." Dilandau sighed and ran his hands through his silvery hair.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," Enmu said. "If it is a trap, it's an awfully elaborate one."

"Not really. They're just spreading the word."

"But if they did want to capture you," Enmu mused out loud, "Then wouldn't they have sent out soldiers to hunt you down?"

"I don't know that they haven't. Although, they would probably have come across this cabin if they had started searching the woods. I don't know what to think."

"Well then, let's just forget about it for now, shall we? It's about time for lunch, if you're hungry. I can tell you about the time my father saw a fox spirit in the forest."

Dilandau's eyebrows lifted delicately. "I'd like to hear about that."

The albino listened raptly to Enmu's many stories over their meal. But though he laughed and smiled with his host, he was still troubled over his dilemma.

The rest of the day passed without incident. They brightened the inside of the cottage with candles and flowers daringly plucked from Enmu's small garden, at risk of being drenched. Drenched Dilandau was indeed when he returned with the flora. Enmu provided a fresh change of clothes for Dilandau, and hung the old ones by the door to dry out. They passed the remainder of the day with tea, more stories, and quiet reading. By the time Dilandau was ready to retire, his mind was settled and eased. Enmu's cottage was a welcome respite from daily toil.

~Enmu seems to think that I might be better off going back to Zaibach~ Dilandua mused as he slipped into bed. ~After all, I can't stay here forever. And if Zaibach's offer is true...~

Dilandau drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in his head. ~Perhaps the future isn't so bad after all. Enmu can help me straighten things out~

Outside, the storm showed no signs of abating, and the mist began to form.


	8. Dilandau's Sanctuary

_VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Remember the one-shot I wrote, "Remember Tenshi"? I stated that it was a prequel to "Journey of Fire and Shadow". Well, it turns out that the story works better as a prequel to this fic. So, "Remember Tenshi" is now something that both TMtR and JoFaS have in common. Tenshi -will- be mentioned in this fic. In this chapter, as a matter of fact. _

_Disclaimer: _

_*Feye cackles evilly over a twisted sort of James-Bond-villain-who-wants-world-domination machine* _

_Feye: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! In precisely ten seconds, this contraption will activate, effectively procuring the rights to Escaflowne! _

_*Men in white uniforms enter the room* _

_Men-in-white-uniforms: Feye, why are you playing with the aluminum foil? Did you forget to take your medicine? _

_Feye: Wha-? No! BEGONE! YOU ARE DISRUPTING MY PLANS FOR ESCAFLOWNE DOMINATION! _

_Men-in-uniforms: *look apologetically at the readers* We're very sorry about this. She gets bad this way sometimes. *They drag Feye out of the room via straightjacket* _

_Feye-who-does-NOT-own-Escaflowne: NOOOO! _

_ONWARD!_

**TO MEND THE ROSE: DILANDAU'S SANCTUARY**  
by Feye Morgan

The Fassa library was famous throughout Asturia and Fried as the most extensive collection of information in the known lands of Gaea. It was a marvel that no one had ever managed to steal anything from inside; its secrets were rumored to include even some of Zaibach's classified records.

Which, of course, was the entire reason Van and Allen could be found marching purposefully down a long corridor only a few scant minutes after the peace negotiations conference for the day had adjourned. Van hoped that Dryden was at home. When present in the capital, he resided in the large palace. His quarters were set off from the rest of the structures, and were placed neatly adjacent to the famous library.

The guards, recognizing Van and Allen, had let them into the merchant's large mansion. Presumably Dryden Fassa was at home.

The blonde knight knocked sharply at an insignificant side door. He waited approximately three seconds.

"Well, Van, it looks as if he's busy right now," Allen stated brightly, turning around to Van.

He was cut off when the door swung open, revealing a smiling and informally (as usual) dressed Dryden Fassa.

Allen swore inaudibly under his breath.

"Hello! I was expecting you," Dryden grinned. "Come in." The merchant opened the door wider, and beckoned his visitors inside.

Van's first reaction was of surprise. After all that he had heard about the library, it didn't look like much. It was barely three times the size of Van's guest quarters; hardly large enough to contain half of its rumored secrets.

*Then again, all I am seeing is what is on the surface* Van reminded himself. He and Allen took seats opposite to Dryden at their host's request.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

Allen glared slightly. "Since you were expecting us, wouldn't you know?"

Van and Allen exchanged glances. *Did someone overhear us in the library?* Van wondered. *No. Otherwise Dryden would know why we're here*

"Well? Isn't anyone going to explain?"

Van cleared his throat, and briefly laid out the situation. The merchant fixed his glance on his clasped hands and listened intently. Van could tell the shrewd man's thoughts were racing.

"Hmm. Dilandau and the madoushi. Interesting subject." Dryden studied his fingernails for a few more moments before lifting his gaze to meet Van's eyes. He spoke frankly. "What you have theorized about my father is indeed true. He procured some files concerning the Zaibach madoushi, but how he did so and what exactly the information is, I do not know."

"But do you know where the files are?" Van pressed.

Dryden hesitated. Allen smirked humorlessly. "So," the knight growled. "It's as I thought. You're a merchant at heart, Fassa. What do you want in return?"

Dryden's eyes snapped up to meet Allen's. "Do not think me so shallow, Schezar. I will admit that I had considered asking something in return. Who wouldn't? This is highly dangerous material you are toying with. All I want, however, is merely to be included in this little investigation of yours. Whatever you know, and whatever you plan, you will inform me of it."

Allen raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Really? And why, may I ask, are you willing to settle for so low a price if this is as dangerous as you seem to think it is?"

"First off, I am not without heart. I paid the Ispano for their repair job on Escaflowne without asking anything in return but to join you on your quest. Second, I consider knowledge even more precious and more useful than money at times."

Van nodded. He understood. Unlike Allen, who was still eyeing Dryden skeptically, the young king liked and trusted the merchant.

"I must ask you to wait outside the study while I find the documents. It shouldn't be long."

"Wait," Allen said. "You know where the records are already? Meiden wouldn't have trusted even his own son with the location of those records. -Especially- his own son," Allen added.

Dryden raised an eyebrow. "I will only say that, as you pointed out, I am my father's son." He winked, and ushered them out the door.

"I don't trust him," Allen muttered. The blonde knight paced back and forth in the hall.

"Of course you don't," Van snorted. "You should, though. Think back, Allen. When did he ever do us a wrong turn?"

Allen's only response was to glare down at the young king.

"My point exactly," Van smiled, unfazed.

The door to the library opened, and a grinning Dryden motioned them back in. He was holding several battered and weathered papers.

"Here it is," he said triumphantly. "Ah, wait a second, young king," Dryden chuckled as Van reached for the documents in the other's hand. "First off, tell me the details of what you do know. You gave me an overview, certainly, but not everything."

Van sighed and sat down with his companions. He recounted the day when Allen had come to him with the puzzling military records in hand. He told of Emperor Tsura's obstinate refusal to cooperate, and of his tireless and fruitless research into Dilandau's life. Van finished by rattling off his theory on how Meiden obtained the records now in Dryden's hands, and expressing how -irritating- the whole business was. "I don't understand why Dilandau would desert," Van finished in exhasperation. "From all I've seen and read of him, such behavior is completely uncharacteristic."

Dryden was silent for several long moments while he processed the information. "I think," he said slowly, "from glancing at the title, that this will answer many of your questions." He held the papers out to Van, who took them eagerly...and somewhat apprehensively.

"Would you mind reading it out loud?" Dryden asked mildly.

There was no response from Van. The young king was busy staring in consternation at the heading of the first worn page.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Allen asked curiously. He leaned over to look at the paper, and turned pale. Dryden, on the other hand, simply watched the other two with an amused and inquisitive expression.

"Out loud, Van?" Dryden asked again.

Van shook himself, and began to read.

* * *

_DILANDAU'S SANCTUARY _

_Green, 6th Moon: If They find this, I don't know what They'll do to me. I pray They never do. But if someone is reading this, then They probably have, and I am dead, or worse. To that hopefully fictional person, I am Dilandau Albatou, and I am nine years old. At least, I think I am. I am my sanest now, when I write. Their hold on me is weak. That's why I'm back in this cell, waiting. I hate waiting. I hate it when people make me wait. I wish They'd just be done with me, damn it! _

_I'll keep this journal in here. There's a loose stone in the cell that They don't know about. They always put me in the same one, and I can sneak paper in here under my clothes. Perhaps writing will help me. If only I coul _

_Cold. So cold. Oh gods I hurt so much. The pain. My fingers are shaking so badly I don't know how I'm able to write this. They tried to fiddle with my head again. It didn't work. Well, not all the way at least. I fought Them, and I was stronger than They expected. But They made me see things. Horrible visions. It looked so real. I was terrified. I still am. They can make me see things. How do I know what I see is real anymore? _

_Orange, 10th Moon: Now I am sure it is good to keep this journal. The last entry is completely foreign to me. I don't remember writing any of that. Is it true? They can affect my memory, can't they? _

_They should be able to, considering what else they've done to me. _

_There's a girl in this cell. They just put her in. She hides from me. I don't blame her. She's younger than me by a few years, it looks. She has long golden hair and pretty silver eyes. Silver eyes. How strange. She looks so innocent. I hear something. Why am I writing this? I should be hiding like she is. Oh god. They're coming for me. They're co _

_Orange 17th Moon: I'll copy this onto my regular journal later, in case I forget. I'll be going back. Even Folken can't stop that. They failed last time too. I keep breaking away from them. Perhaps that's why they found the girl: in case they kill me. They nearly did. I've been in the hospital ward for days now. I can't even remember what they did. I remember in my dreams, though. I always remember in my dreams. They're there...waiting. _

_I have horrible cuts all over me. My chest is splotchy and so terribly bruised, almost as if I had been bleeding from inside. I probably was. My arm. I can't feel my other arm. It's numb, and in a cast. I don't want to see what's beneath the wrappings. My neck aches. There are swelling marks all over it, like a reaction to an injection. Tonight I'll know for sure. Tonight I'll dream. I know it. The dreams never leave. Especially when I'm alone. I hate being alone. _

_Red, 7th Moon: Tomorrow is my birthday, or so I've been told. I'll be turning ten. I heard once that some places celebrate birthdays. I dread them. I know what they bring. I wonder what They'll do to me this ti _

_I hate Them. I hate Them. It wasn't me. It was the girl. They showed me what they did to her. She was lying strapped to a table, tears running down her cheeks. They hadn't sedated her at all, I could tell. Her eyes were clear and focused. It seems They had needed to test a new Fate Formula on her. They injected her with a needle so terribly long in her shoulder. It must have pierced bone because she screamed so loudly. It didn't compare with what happened next, though. She began to convulse, like she was having a siezure. Then her arm bones snapped. Her legs broke, bone by bone. Her throat grew raw from screaming, until no more sound came out. Her mouth stayed open. Thank gods she fainted from the pain before long. I don't know if she lived. They took me away before I could see, and locked me in this cell. I don't think this is done yet. Oh I'm so alone! Please someone help me! Someone take me away from here! Someo _

_Blue 2nd Moon: The girl's name is Tenshi. She lived. Somehow, she is still innocent. I don't know how. I don't understand it. But she is. I can see it in her eyes. They won't break her. _

_But she looks so fragile. She started to talk to me last month. That's why there weren't any entries. I spent time talking to her. She didn't mention her past much. No one ever does. She told me she likes flowers. Roses. She said that whenever a rose petal drops, someone goes to a place called 'heaven'. I wonder how she knows that. I can't let Them hurt her. But, I don't know how to stop them._

* * *

Van paused. The air was heavy with silence. No one spoke for a long time. Even Dryden looked somber. Allen wore an expression of mingled fascination and horror. Van...Van was merely stunned.

"I never knew. I never guessed. No wonder he acted the way he did. He really was driven insane," Van whispered at last.

No one said anything. No one needed to.

After some time, Dryden cleared his throat softly. "What's the last entry?" he asked quietly.

Van bit his lip and flipped through the papers, scanning the entries, and wincing occasionally.

* * *

_Purple 9th Moon: Tenshi is dead. They killed her. They killed her, and I couldn't stop Them. She looked so innocent, even in death with her body all twisted and broken. Folken broke his promise. I can't trust him anymore. He doesn't care. He never cared. I hate him. I hate Them. I hate everyone. I just want to die. But Folken wouldn't let me kill myself. I hate him. I want to put the rose back together. I want to find Tenshi's rose petal. I want to find the petals of all They have killed and put them back together. But I can't. I just want to let go. Just let it all go._

* * *

Van lowered the papers into his lap and stared.

*Folken...?* What had his brother promised?

"I guess now we know, don't we?" Van whispered. "This is why he left. They must have experimented on him recently, and he snapped."

Dryden spoke up. "But why didn't he leave earlier? After Tenshi died?"

Van frowned, and paged back through the entries. "He never seemed to recall exactly what had happened after they experimented on him. They must have erased his memory of Tenshi. He wrote something about them being able to control minds and memories. Whenever I saw him, he never acted as if he remembered anything of the sort. Surely someone who had gone through all of this would..." Van trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Dryden nodded. "It would make sense, but that still doesn't explain why he chose to desert."

Van frowned. "It doesn't. They must not have erased his memory the last time. But...what could he have suffered to make him flee like that? Especially with a battle coming up. He was always alive in battle," Van remembered.

"It answers questions, all right. But it raises even more," Allen sighed. "What now?"

"I don't know," Van said wearily. "This...this is horrible." Van gestured at the papers. "I can't believe anyone would do that to children."

"Believe it," Dryden said grimly. "My guess is that that account doesn't cover a third of what they've done."

"They ought to be brought to justice," Van growled. His hands clenched into fists. His face twisted with fury. "We can use this-"

"No we can't," Allen interrupted. "This isn't enough proof. Emperor Tsura will accuse us of writing this ourselves. We'd loose all credibility before the council. We need something more."

"What about Meiden?" Van shot. "He seemed to think that-"

"No, Van," Dryden interrupted. "Allen is right. The council would disregard this. As for Meiden...he planned to use these documents merely to frighten the Zaibach officials, should they ever threaten him. He knew that, alone, the papers could not significantly harm the empire. But the papers could be shown to the empire as evidence that Meiden has more, worse, incriminating evidence. The empire, not knowing how the journal fell into my father's hands, would not be willing to take any chances. Simple psychology. These papers are not enough. In order to bring the madoushi down, we do need something more."

"We need Dilandau," Van said firmly. "He is the key. He has all of the answers."

Allen snorted. "And how do you suppose we find him?"

Providence seemed to be with the trio. At that moment, a knock came on the library door. Dryden frowned. He was not expecting any visitors. He rose, and opened the door a crack to peer out. His shoulders relaxed. He whispered, and then drew back to open the door to admit the person, a surprised expression on his face.

It was one of the guards who had admitted Van and Allen. The man bowed and approached Van.

"Van-sama. A messenger came with this letter. He said it was from Queen Millerna. The Queen believes that you will be interested in a certain turn of events." The guard bowed and handed out the small sealed letter to the king. Van accepted it, his eyebrows raised curiously. He tore open the wax, and unfolded the paper. The young king's cinnamon eyes widened in shock.

"Allen," he said with a small grin, "I think you have your answer."


	9. Revelations

**TO MEND THE ROSE: REVELATION by Feye Morgan**

Dilandau stood and paced before a squad of fifteen young boys, watching them carefully as they sparred in the training room. They were quick and strong, agile and eager, determined and devoted. And they were good. Very good. They were exactly the soldiers of Dilandau's dreams.

But their faces. Dilandau did not recognize their faces. They were a new group, bright and shining. They were a fresh start.

The silver haired captain walked from soldier to soldier, sharply correcting any errors. He turned to see Folken at the door, smiling as he watched. Dilandau grinned back. As he turned to continue with his training, the room misted over. Dilandau felt himself falling away...

* * *

Dilandau woke, knowing that it was all just a dream. But it was the best dream he had experienced in a very long time. He knew it had been triggered by Zaibach's offer.

~It -would- be nice to train another group. I'd do it better this time. I wouldn't make mistakes like I did with the others. I'd have a second chance...~

But what if his second group suffered the same fate as the first? Dilandau had believed that nothing could bring down his men. But a single boy had managed to slaughter all fourteen in only a scant few minutes.

~Do I really want to risk that again?~

And then there were the madoushi... The silver-haired boy couldn't remember all that they had done to him over the many years he had been under their control. But he remembered his last visit quite vividly.

* * *

Dilandau screamed and struggled vainly against the restraints on his arms and legs.

"It has become unstable."

"We need to repeat the Fate Alteration Experiment."

"Sedate it."

Dilandau screamed the names of his dead Dragonslayers as the dark-cloaked demon lowered a hypodermic needle to his arm. The boy let loose a choked sob as he felt the needle pierce his skin. The sedative took effect immediately. His limbs grew heavy, and his screams faded away.

But the sedative merely concealed any evidence of pain. It did not lessen it. The tears trickling from his eyes were the only evidence of the agony the boy was experiencing...

Dilandau buried his head in his pillow, trying to shut out the memory.

"I can't go back to that," he whispered. "I can't."

Dilandau lay trembling in bed for a long time before he managed to get up and prepare for the day.

Enmu was once again not inside when Dilandau walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast. The albino peered out the window. The rain had stopped for the moment, although dark stormclouds still threatened from above. Dilandau figured that Enmu was taking advantage of the lull in the storm to get some work done. He just hoped his host hadn't attempted another trip into Palas.

After breakfast, Dilandau wandered over to the living room to read another chapter of the book he had found the other day. Dilandau raised his eyebrows when he looked at the table.

A small metal box with strange antennae was sitting innocently beside the stack of books. Dilandau knelt to examine it more closely. It was not a radio, he decided. There was no speaker or audio component of any kind. The contraption seemed oddly familiar...

Dilandau rose and decided to leave the box alone. Enmu was a rather eccentic person, after all. Who knew what strange items the man might have collected over the years?

But the box looked so familiar. If only he could place it...

Forgetting about the book for the moment, Dilandau wandered into the kitchen. He would ask Enmu about the strange box over a cup of tea. With the kettle on the stove, Dilandau walked outside to find his host.

"Enmu!" Dilandau called. There was no answer. "Enmu! Where are you?"

Dilandau circled the cottage twice. He walked down the path leading out to Palas for a few hundred meters. There was no trace of the blue-haired woodsman.

Puzzled, and slightly apprehensive, the albino made his way back to the cottage. Thunder rumbled from above.

Enmu was sitting inside at the kitchen table, obliviously paging through his copy of "In a Sunburnt Country". He had taken the kettle off the stove and poured tea for both of them.

"Enmu!" Dilandau said as he sat down opposite the man. "Where were you? I looked all over for you yet again, and you were nowhere in sight!"

Enmu looked up from his book, but did not meet Dilandau's eyes. "You must have just missed me. I was working a ways off in the trees."

Dilandau opened his mouth to say that he had called for Enmu repeatedly, but the other man cut him off.

"Looks like you came back just in time. The rain's starting to fall again." Enmu nodded at the window.

Sure enough, the dark clouds had burst once again. The air was filled with the soft patter of raindrops. The world outside was transformed into a dreamscape. The mist rose silently through the trees.

Dilandau looked back at Enmu. "Enmu," he began slowly. "What's that strange antennae box you have on the living room table?"

Enmu stiffened briefly, and then relaxed. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at Dilandau. "What box?"

Dilandau frowned. "That box over th-" Dilandau stopped in mid sentence. He had turned to point at the object in question.

But the box was gone.

"Strange..." Dilandau whispered.

Enmu frowned. "Dilandau? Are you feeling well?" The man looked concerned.

Dilandau nodded firmly and smiled. "I'm fine." He decided not to press the issue.

~I know that box was on that table. I know I've seen it before. What is going on...?~

They passed the time without incident, telling stories and recounting legends. Eventually, however, the topic turned to a subject Dilandau would rather have avoided for the moment.

"Dilandau?" Enmu asked.

"Hrm?" Dilandau was in the middle of taking a sip of tea.

"Have you thought any more about Zaibach's offer?"

Dilandau nearly choked. The question was completely unexpected. The albino set his cup down and frowned slightly in thought.

~Should I tell him about my dream?~ he wondered. After a moment of contemplation, he decided against it.

"I have, a little," he admitted. The silver-haired boy bit his lip. "I must admit that the prospect is not without allure." Dilandau thought briefly of the new squad of Dragonslayers he had seen in his dream. For a moment, his heart leapt again at the thought of commanding them. The next moment, however, a vision of Shesta's dying face banished the hope. "But I don't think I will accept."

"What about this new command they're offering?"

Dilandau traced a pattern on the table with his finger. "Even if I was certain of their sincerity, I would have to decline. Something...happened to my last command. I don't want to risk the chance of it happening twice."

Enmu nodded understandingly, but for some reason he seemed troubled.

Dilandau continued to trace. "Besides, I'm not all that sure of my safety if I accepted." The albino lifted his finger off of the table, completing the invisible drawing of a single rosebud.

Enmu changed the subject. "Well, looks like we've finished the tea." Dilandau nodded, still in thought. Enmu flashed the boy a smile before standing.

Dilandau generously offered to take care of the dishes, at the same time wondering why on Gaea he was acting so nice.

~This isn't normal. It's as if my temper has evaporated~

Dilandau sighed inaudibly. He set the dishes in the sink.

~Wait a minute~ He paused in the middle of reaching for the bucket of dishwater. He stared down at Enmu's cup. Dilandau had seen Enmu take quite a few swallows of his tea. His cup should be empty.

But Enmu's teacup was all the way full.

Dilandau began to wash the dishes automatically, his concentration elsewhere. He thought back to the other times he had shared tea with Enmu. Enmu had drunk his tea then as well...but had his cup ever been empty? Had it ever even been drained a little? Dilandau wasn't sure.

He joined Enmu in the living room a few minutes later. The other man was sitting on the couch, idly paging through his book.

For a moment, Dilandau thought about mentioning the tea to his host. But suddenly, in his mind, the question seemed stupid. Once again, he decided against it.

"So, Dilandau," Enmu began, putting the book down. "The rain is once again confining us. Do you have any ideas for something to do? I think I've exhausted my supply of legends," he added with a wry grin. "Say, I'm sure you have a good supply of stories from your days in Zaibach."

Dilandau stiffened slightly. ~I sure do~ he thought darkly.

Enmu noticed his uneasiness. "Or is the subject too sore for you?" he asked apologetically.

Dilandau sighed and bit his lip. "No, it's okay," he said at last. "I do have some rather humorous incidents back in training camp filed away."

Enmu raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Dilandau smiled a little at the memories. "There was one time," he began, leaning back comfortably, "when my friend Viole and I decided to pull a prank on our training officer..."

* * *

"Are you positive the man was telling the truth?" Allen asked for the fourth tme.

"No, Allen, I'm not positive," Van snapped back irritably, his patience worn out. "That would be why we're going to see him ourselves. This isn't a social visit, or hadn't you gathered that?"

Allen glared at Van briefly before smiling at Queen Millerna, who was walking up to receive them.

"Allen-san, Van-san," she smiled.

The two bowed respectfully. "Millerna-san."

The Queen beckoned them to follow. "My guards found him in the marketplace, yelling for help," the Queen recounted as they walked down the hall. "He wouldn't say what was wrong, but he demanded to speak to a Palace official. My men almost turned him away, but he said one name that got their attention."

"Dilandau," Van said.

The Queen nodded. "There is always the chance that he's fibbing, but that soldier has done enough damage to Palas already that none of us are willing to take any chances, especially with his recent disappearance."

"Has he already told you exactly what he saw?" Allen asked.

"Of course. He will tell it again, however, for you two. I know you have both been...occupied...with the infamous captain recently."

Allen and Van exchanged glances.

They arrived shortly at a conference room. There were two royal guards on either side of the door. Van frowned. "Is he dangerous?"

Millerna looked at Van, surprised. "No, not at all. He's a simple woodsman. The guards are mainly for his protection."

Nevertheless, the two soldiers followed the trio inside.

The man sitting at the table did look like a rustic woodsman. He was broad-shouldered and tall, his arms built up from years of life in the forest. His clothing was coarse and practical. A stout walking stick leaned against the conference table. The man stood awkwardly at the Queen's entrance, and his eyes widened slightly when he spotted Allen and Van.

"Please, remain seated, good sir. I would like you to tell these two what you told me. This is Van, King of Fanelia, and this is Caeli Knight Allen Schezar." Millerna motioned to each of them in turn. The woodsman sat back down, apparently set at ease by the introductions.

The man cleared his throat. "I was headin' back to m' cottage after I'd been in t' town t' visit some o' my relatives. I decided t' go home a few days early." He paused to clear his throat again. "I was nearly home when I saw someone up i' the trail ahead o' me. I stopped, awful nervous o' course. Then th' person called out t' me as if 'e knew who I was. I really got a fright when 'e said 'is name was Dilandau."

Van and Allen glanced at each other.

"Then 'e came 'round the bend an' int' view. 'E was wearin' regular clothes; none o' his armor or anythin', but I'd recognize 'is face anywhere after seein' all the pictures 'round Palas. Silver-white 'air slightly curled I' th' front, flamin' red eyes, an' skin pale as a ghost. He stared at me for a moment, and I was so petr'fied that I couldn't move. Then 'e did somethin' strange. He said, real nice-like, mind, tha' 'e wasn't goin' t' harm me, and 'e asked if I was a friend of...oh what was th' name? Some odd name...Enmu! Tha' was it! He said 'e was a friend of Enmu's too. When I didn't say anythin', bein' so scared an' all, he glared at me. My feet caught up t' me then, and I took off runnin'." The man stopped and looked up at Van and Allen appologetically. "I'm 'fraid that's all I have to tell."

Allen smiled warmly at the man. "I assure you that it is more than enough. We thank you."

"Could you show us where your cottage is?" Van asked briskly.

Allen frowned slightly at Van. "My, aren't we pushy?" he huffed. Van ignored him.

The man looked at Van, hope in his eyes. "Are y' goin' t' go after 'im?"

Van nodded.

"Sure, I can tell y' the way. But..." the man trailed off, looking worried.

"What?" Van asked impatiently.

The man looked up at Van, a twinge of fear in his eyes. "I don' want t' get involved when y' find 'im. Y' can leave me out o' it."

Van opened his mouth, but was stopped short by a sharp pain in his ribs. He glared at Allen.

"Of course," Millerna said smoothly. "I have an idea. Van, why don't you take this young man on Escaflowne, and he can point out his cabin to you from the air. Then you can drop him off back here, and you can lead one of our air transporters to capture Dilandau. I'll send a small transport for speed. We shouldn't need many men: he's likely alone."

With that, it was decided. Van smiled in anticipation. He would have his questions answered very soon.

* * *

"And then," Dilandau grinned, "we finally got fed up, tackled him, and took the hat off. And you know what? Dalet's head was shaved!"

Enmu laughed heartily. "That's hilarious!" The two chuckled. Dilandau's stories were very humorous. Apparently as youngsters the sixteen friends had been quite mischievous.

Dilandau recounted several more stories before Enmu glanced up at the window. "Oh, hey! The rain's stopped!" Dilandau watched Enmu as he rose to peer out the window.

Enmu stiffened. His hands clenched the window sill tightly as he looked apprehensively up at the sky. 'I'll be right back, Dilandau. Wait here." Before the albino could protest, he was gone.

"What the...?" Dilandau growled. He stood and peered out the window. "There's nothing there." Dilandau frowned. His spine tingled. Dilandau shook his head and made his way back to the sofa. As soon as he sat back down, Enmu returned. Dilandau scrutinized him carefully. The man's posture was easy and relaxed, and smile once again on his lips.

"It was nothing, Dilandau. Thought I saw a spirit out in the woods." Enmu gave an involuntary shudder.

~But you were looking up at the sky~ Dilandau thought.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun in training, Dilandau," Enmu said as he sat back down.

Dilandau nodded, still inwardly wary. "Yes, we did."

"Don't you wish you could go back?"

Dilandau frowned. "Why do you keep bringing this up, Enmu?"

"Because I want the best for you. I like you, Dilandau."

"How do you know that going back to Zaibach will make me happy?"

"You were just talking about all the fun times you had," Enmu reasoned.

"That was a long time ago." Dilandau was becoming sharp. He didn't like the sudden change in Enmu. ~Why is he being so persistant?~

"But Zaibach can give you another chance!"

"Maybe I don't want another chance!" Dilandau yelled, standing up sharply. He began to pace the room.

"I'm sorry, Dilandau," Enmu sighed. Dilandau looked suspiciously at the man. "I'm just worried about you. Where else will you go? I can't let you stay here forever, you know. Since the war is over, I think that accepting their offer is a good idea. I don't want to see you throw it away."

"I'm not throwing it away!"

"Then will you go back?"

"I never said that! Look, there are very good reasons why I want to stay away from Zaibach! The same reasons I ran away for in the first place!"

"'Ran away', Dilandau?"

Dilandau bit his lip furiously.

"Look, I don't mean to offend you, Dilandau!" Enmu rose, his expression entreating. "Please don't get angry with me. I only want to help you!"

Faint noises came from outside, but Dilandau paid them no heed. His attention was focused on Enmu.

"Then stop pestering me! I have my reasons for refusing!"

The look in Enmu's eyes was nearing desperation. "Dilandau, surely there's nothing to worry about! Zaibach won't harm you!"

"NO!"

The noises grew louder.

"Dilandau!" Enmu was pleading desperately. "You don't have anything to fear! The madoushi are dead!"

Dilandau paled and stared in horror at Enmu. He backed away a step, ruby eyes huge. "H-how do you know about T-Them?" he gasped.

"Dilandau, I-"

"You're with Zaibach, aren't you?" Dilandau yelled. "Stay away from me!" Dilandau backed away even further, looking desperately around for a weapon.

At that moment, the room burst into chaos. In the middle of Dilandau's threats and Enmu's entreaties, the door to the cabin burst open. With a flurry of screeching metal and shouts, Van, Allen, and a small contingent of Asturian royal guards flooded into the cabin. Dilandau cried out and flattened himself in a corner. His crimson eyes were huge, full of confusion and fright. His mouth worked soundlessly in an attempt to say something.

Van and Allen stepped forward, bare katanas in hand. They did not look at Enmu.

"Dilandau Albatou," Van said, his voice strong and determined. "You are unarmed and will do well to surrender peacefully. We do not intend to harm you."

Dilandau sent panic-stricken glances between Enmu and Van. "W-what's going on?" he asked, voice stricken. He looked at Enmu. "Did you bring them here? Why?"

Allen and Van looked at Dilandau strangely. They peered at Enmu.

"Enmu, answer me!" Dilandau yelled. Enmu looked terrified, but managed to send another plead at the cornered albino.

"Dilandau!" Enmu opened his hands to entreat him. "Come back to Zaibach! We'll protect you!"

~Protect me~ "You liar," Dilandau snarled.

Van and Allen were sending concerned, apprehensive looks at the albino.

"Dilandau," Allen asked carefully, once again glancing briefly at Enmu.

Dilandau fixed his gaze on Allen, and pressed himself further into the corner.

"Dilandau...who are you talking to?"

Some of Dilandau's panic turned into annoyance. "Him! Are you blind as well as stupid?" Dilandau yelled at the knight, pointing at Enmu's terrified form.

Van spoke up with equally worried expression. "Dilandau, there's no one there."

Dilandau gaped at Van. "What are you talking about? What do you mean 'there's no one there'?"

"Just what I said, Dilandau." Van pointed at Enmu. "You're talking to air. There's no one here but us."

Dilandau shook his head. "No! I can see him!" He pointed a trembling finger at the man. "He's..." Dilandau choked.

Then it hit him.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. You aren't real." He whispered at Enmu. "You aren't real, are you?"

"Of course I'm real, Dilandau!" Enmu cried. "They're just trying to trick you! How can I not be real?"

"No. It all makes sense now. All the strange things I've seen. Disappearing in the morning, and then suddenly reappearing again. How I always felt strangely calm around you. The vivid dreams I've been having. How you stacked the wood wrong. How you knew so much about weather patterns. How...I've never seen you actually do any work. I've never seen you eat...or drink. Your tea cups...they were always full...The man...in the woods...you said it was an animal. It wasn't was it? That was a madoushi! And the wire I found! I remember it now! You...you're an illusion."

Enmu was staring woodenly at Dilandau. "It's not true. You're just tired, Dilandau."

Van, Allen, and the soldiers were silently watching Dilandau speak to the air.

And then Dilandau remembered the box.

~That must be the Control Unit. It can't have gone far. Where is it?~

"Well, there's one way to find out for sure, isn't there?" Dilandau whispered. He ventured out from the corner and began searching frantically around the room.

"Stop Dilandau!" Enmu yelled in panic.

"MAKE me stop!" Dilandau challenged. "You can't can you?"

Dilandau's hands slipped behind the bookshelf and stouched something metalic. Triumphantly, he yanked it aside and pulled out the small metal box from earlier.

"Dilandau! PUT THAT DOWN!" Enmu shrieked.

Dilandau raised the box over his head...

"NOOOOO-"

...and slammed it down on the table with all the force he could muster. The box shattered, and Enmu vanished mid-scream, leaving no trace that he had ever existed. Allen and Van stared at the broken metal.

Dilandau looked at the place where Enmu had once been, stunned. The proof before his eyes, Dilandau felt overwhelmed. His systems were overloading. The room began to spin before his eyes. The albino took a clumsy step backwards, and fell unconscious.


	10. Explanations

_Disclaimer: _

_*tears open Christmas wrapping* _

_Feye: YAAAAYY! IT'S THE RIGHTS TO ESCAFLOWNE! *beams happily* _

_Sunrise: Um...oops. C'mere, that was a mistake. Stupid overseas mail...*grabs package* _

_Feye: NOOOOOO! *sob* _

_ONWARD!_

**TO MEND THE ROSE: EXPLANATIONS by Feye Morgan**

Enmu was smiling and laughing while he and Dilandau traded stories. The white-haired boy was completely trusting. Enmu was a friend. Enmu would help him.

But Enmu began to grow taller all of the sudden. His laughter became more menacing, taunting. His clothes darkened and swirled around him like a cloak.

Madoushi.

Dilandau backed away frantically, and knocked over a small black box, which fell to the floor and shattered like glass. The madoushi swirled away into mist. It was all an illusion. None of it was ever real. As the boy stared into the mist, the faces of his dead Dragonslayers began to form in it.

"No. No. Stop it! Go away!" Dilandau cried. His form began to shake uncontrollably. The mist drew closer, enveloping him. He felt himself fading away...

"Dilandau!"

Dilandau woke, his eyes snapping open, and gazed directly into Van's eyes. The king had his hands on Dilandau's shoulders, and had apparently been shaking him. Seeing that the youth was awake, Van pushed roughly away.

Dilandau closed his eyes and drew deep, calming breaths. He attempted to put together all that had happened.

~Enmu. How could you?~

But Enmu wasn't real. Just a program conditioned to respond to his mind. All just a lie.

"Dilandau?"

Dilandau opened his eyes. Van was still there, standing beside Allen. Instinctively, the albino surveyed his surroundings. He was in a cell. A comfortable cell, but a cell nonetheless. He was lying on a soft bed, covered with cream sheets. A desk was to his right, a barred window to his left and above him. He noticed the rose petal and his diadem lying on the desk.

Dilandau sat up and looked expectantly at Fanel.

"What just happened, Dilandau?"

"What do you mean, 'what just happened'? My dream or the cottege?" Dilandau snapped back. He was not in a good mood, and his enemy's presence did not help him.

"Both."

Dilandau glared. "it was just a dream. And I don't want to talk about Enmu. Just go away and leave me alone."

"I thought you didn't want to be left alone," Allen said softly.

The youth stared at Allen. "How the hell would you know? Just go AWAY!" he yelled. Then, quietly, "Why won't you just let me be?"

Without waiting for an answer, Dilandau slumped back down, curled up within the sheets, and pulled the pillow over his head.

After a moment, he heard two pairs of footsteps walk away. The cell door creaked open, and closed again. The footsteps receeded, leaving Dilandau to his dark thoughts.

~Why must I always get hurt?~

He closed his eyes. The mist filled his thoughts with the Dragonslayers, and all he could see was their faces, long gone.

* * *

"So," Allen said after a few minutes. "That didn't go well, did it?" The two were walking towards Van's quarters in Asturia's Palace.

"Why did we have to leave?" Van snapped at Allen. "We could have gotten plenty of information from him!"

"Van, did you see his eyes? He was ready to crack."

"He IS cracked, Allen. Or don't you remember the cottage scene?"

Allen rubbed his temples. "I must admit...that -was- disturbing. Whatever information we do get out of him might not be useful in front of the council. The news has already spread that he's completely taken leave of his senses. All of this effort might have been in vain."

Van was silently fuming. He mulled this unfortunate news over in his mind. All of the sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a minute..."

Allen frowned at him. "What now?"

Van ignored the blonde knight. *The journal. Of course.* Van was remembering a passage in Dilandau's journal from earlier on that day. Something about a frightened child writing that the madoushi 'fiddled with his head and made him see things'.

Made him see things.

"Dilandau isn't insane," Van whispered. "He wasn't hallucinating."

"What on earth are you talking about, Van? You saw as plain as I did that he was talking to air!"

But Van was already running at top speed for his quarters. He burst through the door, and began digging through the papers on his desk. Allen follwed close behind.

"Have you gone mad, Van?"

"I know I put them here somewhere...aha!" Van triumphantly grabbed the small stack of parchment. He flipped through, searching for the entry.

"Van, what-"

"Here Allen! Read this!" Van shoved the paper in the knight's face, one tanned finger jabbing forcefully at a paragraph. Allen snatched the paper away and read. His expression changed from annoyance to astonishment as the truth hit him.

"The black box," he said at last.

Van nodded. "I don't know how this all works, but I'll bet he does. I'm going back there right now, and I'm -not- leaving until I get some answers out of him."

* * *

Dilandau felt himself falling asleep when he heard the door to his cell creak open again. He groaned inwardly.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" he growled.

There was no answer. Heavy footsteps approached his bed.

~Wait~ Dilandau thought. ~Those footsteps don't sound like-~

His thought was left unfinished as he was jerked out of his bed by strong hands grabbing his throat and shirt front. He yelled and struggled to free himself, but his captor was too strong. Dilandau looked up into the eyes of a stout Asturian guard. The man glared at the youth, and then slowly smiled.

"I've been meaning to pay you back for some time. I never thought I'd have the chance, though," the guard hissed at Dilandau. The hand on his throat tightened slightly. "You killed two very good friends of mine here in Palas. In fact, you killed a lot of the friends of people around here." The guard shifted to let Dilandau see the four men standing just outside the cell, cracking their knuckles.

"Van and Allen will kill you," Dilandau choked.

The guard laughed. "No, I don't think so. They hate you as much as I do. Especially the king. Even if we're punished," The guard pulled Dilandau closer for emphasis. "It'll be worth it."

The man threw Dilandau into the waiting arms of his companions. Rough hands latched tightly onto the boy's arms. Someone grabbed a fistfull of his silver hair. The leader (Dilandau assumed the first man was the head of the group), grinned wickedly and took a step towards him. He stopped when a flicker of gold caught his eye. The man snatched Dilandau's diadem from the desk. He appraised it with a toothy sneer.

"This'll fetch a pretty penny," he smirked. He slipped the jewelry onto his belt. The albino snarled with anger.

~How -dare- he?~

The man glanced at the desk again, just to see if he had missed anything. He frowned. "What's this?"

Dilandau paled when he saw the guard pick up the rose petal.

~Not that!~

"Put that down!" Dilandau snapped, his voice quivering.

The man looked at Dilandau with interest. An ugly grin grew on his face.

"This something special to you?" he sneered. "Who would have thought: the great and feared captain of Zaibach, a flower-lover."

"Just put it down, damn you."

The guard locked eyes with Dilandau, and crushed the dried petal.

Dilandau stood rooted to the spot with shock for one brief moment. The blood had drained from his face. His eyes followed the crimson tatters as they fell to the floor.

The next thing his captors knew, they were holding a wildcat.

Dilandau uttered a shrill scream and went into a frenzy. In his rage he barely knew what he was doing. He slashed and bit, kicked and struggled, until his captors, stunned and bruised, let him go. The albino sprinted towards the leader, and tacked him to the ground. The crazed boy screamed curses at the man and landed vicious blows on his jaw.

This didn't last for long, however, before the albino was wrenched off of the guard by his companions. His wind was knocked out by a fist buried in his stomach. The youth doubled over, gasping for breath. A kick to the ribs felled him to the floor. Mist began to creep over his sight as the guards rained blow after blow on his defenseless body. The pain seemed so far away. The mist eveloped him completely, and pulled him into darkness...

* * *

Van and Allen quickened their pace down the cell block hallway at the unmistakable sound of fighting. Van swore.

*What has he gotten himself into now? Stupid baka can't keep his mouth shut*

The two were appaled at the sight that greeted their eyes when they finally reached Dilandau's cell. Five men had the boy on the ground and were beating the life out of him.

Allen was livid.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the Caeli Knight roared.

The five men froze and slowly turned. Their faces paled with terror when they saw Allen.

"Get away from him," he hissed, furious. When the men hesitated, still rooted with fear, Allen snapped. "GET OUT!" He drew his katana with one swift motion. The sound of drawn steel freed their legs. The men bolted and ran as fast as they could out of sight.

"They will be punished, Allen," Van said, his voice deadly calm.

"Don't worry about that, Van," the knight said. "I know those five. This will be the last time they cross the line." The two turned attention to their prisoner.

Dilandau was lying very still on the floor. Blood matted his hair. His face and arms were horribly bruised. One wrist was twisted so grotesquely that it could only be broken. His clothes hid the rest of his injuries. Tentatively, Van knelt down beside him and felt at his throat for a pulse. Blood pulsed faintly beneath the king's fingers.

Wordlessly, Van nodded at Allen. The knight sighed with relief, and bent to lift the albino. Dilandau moaned faintly and opened his eyes.

"Don't try to talk," Allen told him. "Just lie still. I've got you."

"Rose..." Dilandau moaned.

"What?" Van peered curiously at Dilandau.

"Rose petal...crushed...rose..." Dilandau sighed and went limp.

"Dilerium?" Van offered.

Allen shook his head. "I don't think so. Van, look around. See if you can find the pieces of a crushed rose petal."

Van shook his head resignedly and bent to the floor. Before long he began to pick up several flakes of red from the floor. He studied the small pieces in his hand for a long moment.

"The journal," he said finally. "Tenshi mentioned a rose to Dilandau." He looked up at Allen, and then at Dilandau's still face.

"Let's get him to the medical center."

* * *

Dilandau woke yet again to find himself lying on a bed. His head throbbed, and there was a terrible sharp pain in his wrist. His ribs ached.

Dilandau groaned when a blonde head poked into his view, followed by a mop of black hair.

"Can't you people just let me alone?"

Van glared at Dilandau. "We just saved your life."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Van demanded angrily. "You ungrateful wretch!"

"Van, calm down," Allen snapped. "This is not helping any of us." He turned to Dilandau. "Look, I know you're tired and hurting, but we need answers from you."

Dilandau sighed and closed his eyes. "I suppose you're not going to let me rest until I cooperate, is that it?"

Van and Allen looked at each other, and then nodded at Dilandau. "That's right."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

Van opened his mouth, and then closed it. *Where do I begin? There are so many questions...*

Dilandau growled irritably.

Allen cut in smoothly. "Exactly who are the madoushi?"

Dilandau stiffened slightly. He stared intently at the wall in front of him. "The madoushi are Emperor Dornkirk's pet scientists. The Emperor has a dream of controlling fate to create a perfect future. Through his musings, he decided that there must exist what he calls "fate particles' in everything. He formed the madoushi to research this concept. They came to the conclusion that these particles did indeed exist. But that wasn't the big news. They also found that these particles could be manipulated. [AN: I think the fate particles are also called DNA. At least, that and a dose of energy force is what they are in my version]

"This lead to experimentation. Dornkirk needed proof. He needed something to test this concept on. Thus the Vanished were created. The madoushi stole children and experimented on them. From the moment that they were taken, their memories were wiped, and their identity lost. Test 009. That's what my name was. I never knew the eight before me. They probably died before I was taken.

"They must have wiped my memory after every experiment, because I only remember the last one they did. I fought back much more strongly than they had expected, so I kept my memory, for the most part. Whatever I had forgotten, I soon remembered.

"They would...strap me to a table and inject me with fate-alteration formulas. The pain..." Dilandau swallowed. "It hurt more than you could ever imagine. It felt like...like every bone and fibre in your body was being torn and twisted apart. I blacked out early on, but I could still feel the pain when I was unconscious. I don't know the details of the proceedure."

Dilandau looked at Van and Allen. "You don't seem surprised," he said, half annoyed and half curious.

Van approached Dilandau's beside and handed him a thin stack of worn, old sheets of paper. The albino frowned and tried to sit up. He winced in pain. Van put a hand on the youth's chest and forced him back down.

"You can read lying down, Dilandau."

The albino glared briefly at Van before turning his attention to the papers. The boy visibly stiffened in shock.

Van and Allen maintained a repectful silence as the silver-haired boy read his own journal, and began to recover memories long forgotten.

Some time later, Dilandau slowly lowered the papers and closed his eyes. "I wrote this?" he said. It was not so much a question, but a needed confirmation.

"Yes, Dilandau," Allen answered. "We found it from Dryden. His father had cheated it out of the hands of the madoushi."

"Brave man. Or stupid," Dilandau replied. He sighed.

~Tenshi...I remember now. A little girl with golden hair and the most lovely silver eyes. I remember the day she died... The box. That's where I remember it from. I knew all of this those last few moments in Enmu's cottage, but I couldn't remember -how- I knew...until now~

"Dilandau?" Van's voice broke unpleasantly into his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"We need to know about the person in the cottage you were talking to."

"Enmu? He was an illusion." Dilandau's eyes were still closed.

Van was getting annoyed. "We know that! But we need to know how and why. What the hell was going on in there?"

"Van!" Allen frowned. "Don't let your temper get ahead of you," he hissed.

Dilandau opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling this time.

"The madoushi knew that in order to keep me from deserting, they had to selectively erase my memory each time they experimented on me. Their success with this lead to a new idea: what if the mind could be manipulated to see things and have memories that weren't there? Why could they not do the opposite?

"They experimented with this concept on me...and it worked. They were hampered by several limitations, however: they needed a control unit from which to send the signals. The unit had to be within a certain distance of the target to connect with their brain patterns. Also, the only signals that would induce the desired illusion would only work on the victims of a Fate Alteration. Namely, me.

"The madoushi thought on how to use this new knowledge to their advantage. They came up with the idea of using it as a retriever of sorts. A last ditch defense in case an experiment escaped from them. They immediately began to develop smaller control units: more portable and concealable ones. Their plan was to make one so small that they could hide one in my clothing or prized possession. Probably my diadem. But every unit they made that was small enough to suit this purpose turned out defective. Fortunately for myself, I deserted the army before they could come up with a working prototype."

Dilandau paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He ran his theories once more through the newfound knowledge of the journal. He nodded mentally and continued.

"I would imagine that when I deserted, due to their inneffective mind wipe, the madoushi panicked. They immediately turned to their illusion backup. While they had been working on the control unit, they had refined the program signals to run as an image. A person. More specifically, Enmu. Enmu would, according to the specific target's brain patterns, appear as someone the target would most respect, like, and trust. The idea was that Enmu would either convince the person to return, or would delay them long enough so that the madoushi could locate and capture them.

"It must have seemed at first that I was lost to them for good: the control unit had not yet been miniaturized, much less concealed on my person. Thus, they had no way to use the device on me."

Van cut in. "But then how did Enmu get in the cottage?"

Dilandau shot a glare at the king. "Let me finish. I was getting there, if you'd just keep your trap shut."

Van glowered and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off as Allen dug an elbow into his ribs.

"If I had deserted at any other place, Enmu would not have found me. As it was...they knew that the forest was the only place for me to go. They also knew that a storm was fast approaching, and that I would need to find shelter. As only the madoushi can do, they quickly found out from their contacts that a man had a cottage in the forest, moderately close to where my unit had camped. They also found out that the owner in question was on vacation to Palas. The cottage was deserted.

"It was the perfect oppoturnity. One of the madoushi was elected to go down to the forest. He must have found me and, from a distance, turned on the unit. Enmu appeared to me then, maipulated from afar. Enmu lead me to the cottage, where I could find food and shelter. Once I was there, the madoushi figured it was only a matter of time before I was convinced to return, through the aid of subtle persuasiveness and vivid dreams." Dilandau paused again. His ribs were beginning to ache from talking too much.

"Dilandau, why did they go through all this trouble if they knew where you were? Why couldn't they just capture you again?"

"Ah, they had thought of that. But, you see, it was too late. I had already rejected their midn control. I was too strong for them to control until they had developed their technology further. Taking me by force would have been fruitless. Their experiments would only have been ineffective, and would have killed me in the end. They didn't want my death. However, if I could be convinced to return to Zaibach willingly, then the plan was to pull some strings, have me pardoned, restore my rank, and set me up with a new squad of Dragonslayers. All the while, they would continue to develop their fate alteration methods. When they were ready, they would simply pluck me away and redo the experiment.

Dilandau shrugged. "So. That was the plan."

Allen leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. "How come it didn't work?"

Dilandau thought for a moment. "There were too many slip ups," he began slowly. "the control unit wasn't perfect, and the madoushi was all too human. Enmu was a bit too knowledgable about science, and a bit too ignorant about the woods. He didn't know how to stack wood, for one. That, and the unit kept having problems. It would malfunction often. Sometimes Enmu would disappear, and suddenly reappear after I'd looked all over the place for him. Once, when I woke up two days ago, Enmu was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the cottage, nor in the woods. I ran down one of the paths, and ran into-"

"The real owner," Van cut in. "We know. That's how we found you."

Dilandau looked irriated at the interruption, but his expression turned thoughtful, as if this commend had answered a nagging question. He nodded once and continued.

"When I ran back, Enmu was amazingly in the cottage again. He explained his absense by saying that he had taken a quick trip into Palas during the night, for supplies during the storm.

"There were two things wrong with this: firstly, the cottage had already been well-stocked, and secondly, there were no new supplies to be found after Enmu returned."

"There were other clues as well. After I had finished stacking wood for Enmu my first day there, I was heading back to the cottage and saw someone disappearing quickly into the woods. I ran after him, but he was too quick. I found a small piece of wire on the ground. The person had dropped it. I know now that the stranger was the madoushi, and that the wire had been from the control box. He was making repairs on it, probably reprogramming it to be smarter about how to stack wood.

"That wasn't even the biggest clue, though. The most obvious yet most subtle hint was that I had never seen Enmu affect anything physically. I never saw him do work. I never saw him move anything except his clothing, which was part of the illusion. The madoushi did all of this for him when I was out of sight. He never consumed any food or drink. After a long exchange of stories over tea, during which he had taken quite a few sips, I found upon washing the dishes that his teacup was completely full.

"Of course, everything fell together at once when you barged in and announced that I was talking to thin air. The box I smashed was the control unit."

Dilandau stopped, finished for the moment. He looked weary beyond measure. His pale face and hair seemed to almost disappear in the white pillow.

"Is that enough for you now?" he asked tiredly. "Will you leave me alone?"

Van looked at Dilandau intently. "For now," he nodded. "But we still need more information. We need enough to take the madoushi's crimes before the council here at Palas. We need-"

Dilandau closed his eyes, and Allen placed a warning hand on Van's shoulder.

"Are you completely insensitive?" the knight hissed quietly. "He's worn down! Let him be."

Van sighed and nodded reluctantly. His fingered fiddled with a small brown wodden box smaller than his palm. He rose from his seat and once again approached the boy's side. He knelt down and placed the box in the palm of Dilandau's usable hand. The silver haired youth frowned.

"What's this?" he shot a questioning look at Van.

"You asked for it when we found you."

Dilandau pushed himself farther up on his pillow to get at better look at the box. He opened it cautiously.

Van had placed all of the carefully gathered rose fragments from the floor in the small container.

Dilandau looked up at the dark-haired king as if he had never seen him before. "Thank you," he whispered.

Van nodded once, and turned away. "Let's go Allen."

Dilandau watched the two leave, and felt a curious sense of comfort rise in his heart. He placed the box reverently on a table next to his bed.

When Dilandau fell asleep, he slept deeply and truly for the first time in his short life.


	11. For Tenshi

**To Mend the Rose: For Tenshi** _by Feye Morgan_

"So, thought you could avoid me forever did you?" Dryden's deep, sarcastic voice caused Van to snap his head up sharply.

"Hello, Dryden," he sighed.

Van had escaped to the library to gain some quiet refuge and to think over what he had learned from Dilandau. Unfortunately, the merchant seemed determined to foil that plan.

"You two promised to tell me what you learned, and so here I am. Cough up."

Dryden took the seat opposite the king, folded his hands beneath his chin, and peered intently at Van. "So? Come on! You found Dilandau, right? He went insane and started talking to the air. I am assuming that you've been able to glean some sort of useful information out of him after you calmed him down."

Van stared at Dryden. "How many people know?"

"About Dilandau talking to the air? Pretty much all of Palas. It's a hot topic for gossip."

Van groaned.

"Van? You're stalling."

"No I'm not. It's just...it all makes sense now...and yet it's all so confusing at the same time. I'd rather sort it out in my head a bit longer before telling you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do mind. Come on Van. We can puzzle it out together. My brain and your information. We can't go wrong."

Van chuckled a bit at Dryden's matter-of-fact tone. He hadn't expected to enjoy the merchant's intrusion, but somehow the other's relaxed, familiar demeanor made him feel more at ease.

"All right then." Van took a breath and launched into a detailed recount of everything that had happened since Dilandau had been brought to Palas. He left out nothing, not even the albino's distress over the crushed petal. When he reached Dilandau's explanation, he proceeded carefully, making sure to recount as much and as exactly as he could remember.

When he finished, even Dryden had a slightly stunned look on his face. "I knew the sorcerers were unethical from reading the journal entries, but I never imagined that they'd go that far."

Van shook his head. After a minute, he opened his mouth reluctantly. "I'm finding it hard to hate him anymore."

Dryden raised his eyebrows. "My, my. Going through a change of heart are we?"

Van glared the the merchant. "He still irritates me to no end."

Dryden smirked. "Of course. He would have that charming personality. Not unlike you."

Van stared at Dryden and sputtered. "WHAT?"

Dryden laughed. "Face it, O King of Fanelia. You're stubborn, pig-headed, arrogant, and determined. Live with it."

Van snorted. "I don't appreciate the comparison," he managed, teeth gritted together.

"I didn't expect you to. Now, back to the madoushi. What are you planning to do?"

Van's expression hardened. "I'm going to take this information to the Peace Council and blow them apart. The Allies will force Zaibach to destroy them."

"What information?"

Van stared at Dryden. "What do you mean 'what information'? The information I just got done -telling- you!"

"Think the council will buy it?" The merchant's expression was innocent.

"Of course they'll...oh damn," Van cursed. "They won't believe it, will they?"

"Not after his little episode in the woods. He's insane, remember? He hallucinates. Emperor Tsura will laugh in your face."

Van banged his fists on the table, much to the annoyance of the few other occupants of the library. He ignored the dirty looks they shot him.

"So we did this all for nothing? Is that what you're saying?" the king demanded angrily.

Dryden shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying you're not done yet. You found Dilandau, but that was only the second step. You know the truth, but now you have to prove it."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Van asked wryly.

"I have an idea." Dryden examined his fingernails.

Van's eyes went flat. "Dryden?"

The mechart continued to examine his fingernails.

"Yes, the agreement still holds. Is that what you want?"

He grinned. "I get copies of everything you come up with."

"Fine. Now spill it."

"I'll tell you my idea, but not here."

"In my quarters?"

Dryden nodded. "You should talk with Queen Millerna first, however."

Van raised his eyebrows. "You're speaking in riddles."

"We'll need Dilandau. But as of now, Asturia is only waiting for his injuries to heal before setting him up with a war crimes trial date. You'll want to pull some strings, and postpone that decision indefinitely."

"Or until his story can be confirmed."

"At which point a trial will be traded for a pardon."

Van rose. "I'll see to that immediately. Let yourself into my room. I'll be there shortly."

Dryden nodded and stood. "The Queen shouldn't be busy right now. I'd expect she'll be available."

* * *

Allen strode down the hallway towards the infirmary. He held in his hands a small golden diadem. The smirk still tracing his mouth told of unpleasant things done to Dilandau's attackers.

::I'm sure they are enjoying their stay in their own jail:: he thought wickedly.

The men's commander had been furious, and had immediately discharged them from duty. The man had even saved Allen the trouble of throwing them bodily into a cell, causing the diadem to fall out of one of the men's belt's accidentally. The blonde knight had scooped it up instantly, recognizing it as belonging to Dilandau.

The commander had actually turned a dark shade of purple at the sight of the golden jewelry. "You stole from -and- attacked the prisoner?" Allen had discretely left the scene as the commander began to advance upon the terrified men.

Allen arrived at the infirmary and sought out Dilandau. He had been given a small personal room for protection and privacy. After the incident in the cell, Allen wanted to keep the youth as safe as possible.

The boy was still asleep when Allen entered the room. His face was calm and smooth, a small smile on his lips.

::He actually looks peaceful:: the knight thought. ::I'll bet he hasn't been this relaxed for years. Poor kid::

Allen set the diadem silently on the bedside table, next to the box of rose petals, looked once more at Dilandau, and left.

* * *

Van was fortunate enough to find Queen Millerna in the throne room. Unfortunately, however, she was surrounded by court ladies and guards. Van decided to wait discretely at the door until he was noticed.

He was noticed fairly quickly, possibly because the Queen herself was looking for a reason to escape the madness by which she was surrounded.

"King Van!" she smiled, a relieved look in her eyes. Van smiled back graciously and bowed.

"Might I request an audience?"

The court ladies frowned, disappointment clearly etched across their features. Millerna, on the other heand, positively beamed. "Of course. Follow me, if you will, King Van."

Van nodded and let the Queen lead him away from the gaggle of gossipers. As soon as she had closed the door to her reception room, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you came, Van-san. I was about ready to scream." She gave the king an exhausted look.

Van chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm forgetting myself." She motioned him to sit in a comfortable-looking chair. He obliged, and the Queen sat down opposite him. "What did you come to see me for, Van-san?"

"Please, after all we've been through together, just call me 'Van'."

Millerna smiled. "All right, 'Van'. But only because we're alone."

"I came to see you about Dilandau."

The Queen's expresson grew very serious. She leaned forward attentively, waiting for him to continue.

"You've heard about his...ah..."

"Incident?" she finished for him. "Yes. Everyone has by now," she said wryly.

"He has information concerning the madoushi that would, if revealed, completely ruin them. Most likely it would earn them the death sentence in every nation concerned in the council."

Millerna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That bad?"

"Worse."

Millerna mulled this news over in her head for several moments. "Where did you get this information from?"

"Um..."

"Let me guess; Dilandau?"

Van nodded glummly. "That's why I need to ask you to postpone the consideration for his trial."

"The issue has not yet come up in the council discussions, but I have a feeling that it will soon. There are many nations that were injured by Zaibach's elite captain."

"You see, the information Dilandau has would not only condemn the madoushi, but it explains Dilandau's behavior. They controlled him completely. Now that he is no longer under their influence, he is no longer a threat."

Millerna nodded. "But you need to first prove this information, is that it?"

Van nodded. "Yes. And we need Dilandau to help us."

Millerna studied the king intently. "And how to you intend to do this?"

Van faltered. "Um...Dryden has a plan...but he hasn't told me yet..."

Millerna tilted her head back and laughed. "Dryden! In that case, you'd best not say anything more! Knowing him, I'll be best off in ignorance."

Van silently agreed with her.

"So, I'm betting that once Dilandau is well again, he will be taking a leave of absence from this palace?"

Van looked uncomfortable. "Er...I really don't know yet..."

Millerna nodded. "I will be sure to postpone any discussion of Dilandau until you are ready with your information, or, if the case happens, you do not succeed."

Van preferred not to dwell on the latter case. It infuriated him to think that such monsters could be let free in the world. He rose from his seat and bowed to the Queen. "Thank you, good Queen."

She smiled. "You're very welcome. Now, go off and find Dryden."

Van grinned at her and walked to the door. Just as he reached to open it, she spoke again. Her voice was serious.

"Van."

He turned to look at her. Her eyes locked with his.

"Don't get caught."

Van was silent. He nodded once, and left.

* * *

Allen smiled when he spotted Van walking down the hallway. He fell into step beside him. "Hello, Van."

"Hello, Allen."

"What have you been up to?"

"I've just been to talk to Queen Millerna about Dilandau."

"Ah."

Silence fell between the two for several moments. Then Allen continued. "About his information?"

Van nodded wordlessly.

"She didn't buy it did she?"

Van hesitated. "It wasn't that..." He paused as he reached the door to his quarters. "You'd better come inside."

Allen frowned in puzzlement as he followed Van through the door. The frown turned into a downright glare when he spotted Dryden lounging in a chair.

"What is he doing here?" he snapped.

"My, my!" Dryden laughed. "Chip on your shoulder?"

Allen shot a look full of daggers at the merchant.

"Allen, please," Van sighed, slightly annoyed. "Dryden has a plan."

"Huh. And how much are you charging?" the knight shot.

Dryden assumed a hurt expression. "Nothing. Just that the agreement from before holds; whatever you find, I get as well.

Allen did not change his hostile stare.

"ALLEN!" Van yelled, finally fed up. "Put your personal vendetta aside for one moment and cooperate!"

Allen shot Van a pointed look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. Sure I got annoyed with Dilandau, but I cooperated, didn't I?"

Allen sighed and reluctantly folded his arms. "Fine."

"Okay, Dryden. What's the plan?"

Dryden leaned back. "It's very dangerous. It's also illegal."

Van nodded. "Millerna guessed as much."

The merchant chuckled. "She has wits, that one. I'll tell you this up front: if you're caught, we're all dead."

"Wait a minute," Allen broke in. "You make it sound as if you aren't participating in whatever it is you're proposing."

"I'm not made for covert operations. I provide the brains and the means, you execute it."

Allen glared.

"Allen, let's just hear what the plan is." The king looked expectantly at Dryden.

"Simple in concept: just break into the madoushi's lab and steal their incriminating documents."

Van and Allen's mouths dropped open simultaneously. "You're insane!" they shouted at once.

Dryden raised his hands. "I know it sounds that way, but it isn't impossible. My father did it. So can you."

"Meiden had Geckos!" Allen snapped.

Dryden raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you aren't smarter than a Gecko?"

Allen sputtered.

Van broke in, "It's not that we aren't smart! It's that we can't climb walls! Geckos are the best thieves on Gaea!"

"You two are intelligent, stealthy, and fast. And you'll have Dilandau with you. We need him, since he is the only person alive, besides the sorcerers themselves, who knows where the labs are in the Zaibach capital."

Allen nearly rose from his seat in fury. "What makes you so sure that Dilandau will comply?"

Dryden simply looked blandly at the furious knight. "He will if he wants the madoushi put away."

"It might kill him to go back there!" Allen's knuckles were white.

"Allen is right." Van looked angry as well. "First of all, how the hell do you expect us to get to the Zaibach capital?"

"I have a merchant convoy bound for the capital in about a week. You can hide on board." He studied Van and Allen. "I can disguise the two of you as well. Dilandau will be harder; he has very distinctive features. But I think, with my funds, that I can manage."

Allen shook his head. "No."

Dryden frowned. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I MEAN NO!" the knight yelled. "We are NOT going through with this ridiculous suicide venture of yours!"

Dryden was annoyed now as well. "Then everything we've done so far has been in vain. Your information will rot like dust, Dilandau will be executed, and those piles of filth in Zaibach will go on unharmed. Don't you understand? This is the only way! I want to see those monsters destroyed as much as you do, and this is the only option we have!"

Allen shook his head, somewhat less angry at Dryden's sincerity. "No. It's impossible. I refuse to risk it."

Dryden's eyes narrowed. "Van?"

Van was silent. "If Allen isn't going, then I won't. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Good," Allen snapped.

Dryden clutched the armrests hard. He turned a steely gaze onto Allen. "You once had a sister, Allen."

Allen froze, his face a mask of ice.

"She disappeared about the age of five, didn't she?"

Allen looked at the merchant with an expression of pure hatred. His jaw worked, but somehow he couldn't get himself to speak.

"The madoushi kidnapped children around that age, and I heard that the late emperor had a grudge against your father."

Allen looked as if he had been hit by a crima spear out of the blue. "Serena..." His face twisted. "You have no proof! You don't know anything about her!"

"You're right: I don't. But are you willing to risk the chance that I'm right?"

Allen was silent for a very long time. Van could see emotions in turmoil inside him.

::Serena...what if he's right? What if she was taken by the madoushi. Dilandau wouldn't remember if she was; the only other prisoner he knew was Tenshi, and she wasn't Serena. The only way I'll ever know is if...::

"I'll go."

"Good." Dryden clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Now, be prepared to leave in a week and two days. Dilandau will be healed by then, won't he?"

Van was doubtful. "He was hurt pretty badly..."

Dryden frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose I could postpone the convoy until two weeks. I'll pin it on faulty equipment in the ship. I would suggest breaking the news to Dilandau as soon as you can." Dryden stood. "Find me the day before so we can work out the details. I'll make arrangements." He grinned. "I have connections in low places."

"You sure do," Allen muttered as the merchant left. "Jichyia. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Van sighed wearily. "I don't know, Allen. I really don't."

* * *

Dilandau was awake when Van and Allen slipped through his door. The albino groaned inwardly.

"Coming to squeeze more out of me?" he asked sourly. "I've told you everything I can already."

Van shook his unruly head. "No, Dilandau. We're not here for that."

"Huh. Well then?"

Van and Allen exchanged uncomfortable glances.

~Oh no~

Dilandau groaned out loud this time. "Good god, just tell me, all right?"

"Fine then." Van brutally and bluntly told the albino of Dryden's plan, and of Dilandau's part in it. When he finished, Dilandau was staring at Van in shocked disbelief.

"Y-you want me to...to go back there?" The youth's voice was small and trembling. His face had drained of all color, and his usable hand clenched the covers in a vice-like grip born of terror.

Van nodded. "You won't be alone. You'll be with us-"

"NO!" Dilandau screamed. "No! Nonononononononono..." He pulled the covers over his head and continued to babble incoherently. His entire body was shaking beneath the covers. Visions of dark, terror-filled nights swarmed in his memory. Black-clad demons laughed at him from the shadows, and pierced him with sharp metal objects.

~Leave me alone! Stay away!~

Van and Allen's eyes grew wide with concern. Allen approached the terrified youth, forcibly yanked the covers down from his face, and pinned his shoulders. Tears streaked the boy's eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

"No!" he pleaded desperately. "Please don't make me go back! Please! I'd rather die than go back!"

Allen just looked at the terrified, trembling boy, at a loss as to what to say. It was Van who spoke next, kneeling down by the bed.

"Dilandau," he said, his voice strangely calm and comforting. "Look at me, Dilandau."

Dilandau looked in spite of himself. Van's face was almost unreadable...but was that concern in his eyes? Since when did Van Fanel care about Dilandau?

The youth felt a hand grasp his wrist to place a hard object in his palm. Dilandau looked down.

It was the rose box.

Dilandau looked back up at Van, the terror in his mind receeding to be replaced by curiosity.

"Remember Tenshi, Dilandau?" Van asked, his eyes boring into Dilandau's ruby ones. "Remember her? Remember how innocent she was? Remember what They did to her? Remember how she died?"

Dilandau could only stare into Van's deep cinnamon eyes, at a loss for words.

"This is the only way to stop Them. How many more innocent Tenshis will die, if you don't help us stop Them? How many more children will suffer?"

Dilandau slowly broke the gaze to look at the rose box.

~Tenshi~

He remembered her. He remembered everything about her. Golden hair and silver eyes. The most beautiful eyes. She had always seemed so wise, and so innocent at the same time.

* * *

_ "Tenshi?" A nine year old Dilandau looked curiously at a young girl of about six or seven. "Why aren't you afraid?" _

_The girl smiled serenely at Dilandau. "Because it'll be all right," she said simply. _

_Dilandau tilted his head. "No it won't. They're going to hurt us." A twinge of fear crept into the boy's voice. _

_"But they can't steal our souls, can they? As long as we have ourselves, then we'll be okay." She smiled brightly. _

_Dilandau stared at the girl in childlike wonder. "No one's ever made it out of their final test before, Tenshi," he said timidly. _

_"I'm not afraid." _

_Silence. _

_"Tenshi?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Is there a place after death?" _

_"We have to go somewhere, Dilandau. I was told that we go to a lovely place after we die, all comfy with clouds as beds and rainbows as playgrounds." _

_"Do many people go there?" _

_"Every time a rose petal drops, a person goes to heaven. And there are -a lot- of roses out there." Tenshi beamed at an amazed Dilandau. _

* * *

Dilandau closed his fingers over the rose box.

~For Tenshi~

"I'll go."


	12. Sketches and Cages

**To Mend the Rose: Sketches and Cages** _by Feye Morgan_

Within a week and a half, Dilandau was reliably able to rise out of bed and pace his small room. That feat achieved, boredom soon followed. Van and Allen were usually elsewhere, making plans with Dryden for smuggling the three of them inside Zaibach's borders. And even though the two were hardly pleasant company...any company at all was better than the gnawing silence that grew in his heart as the hours of the day lengthened.

~This is why I hate being alone~ the youth thought sadly. ~There's too much time to think on everything that's gone wrong...and all that I've lost. Or never had in the first place~

Two days before the convoy to Zaibach was due to leave port, Dilandau had taken to sketching, in an attempt to keep his mind occupied. At first he had centered mostly on drawing the hospital staff. He wasn't a very good artist, in his own opinion, and he was rusty by his own standards after recent events.

But slowly, he found the faces on the paper drifting towards those more familiar.

His Dragonslayers.

Tenshi.

~I should draw them, just so I never, ever forget~

Charcoal traced onto paper memories of long ago, expressions captured in time, always to be treasured. Tenshi smiling, eyes full of hope and wisdom. Dalet shooting a glare as he caught Shesta stealing food from his plate. Migel playing his violin. The whole group as children, playing hide-and-seek in the forest from the very angry survival instructor. Moving forward in time, he made sure to sketch each one of them, capturing them the day before they died.

He knew, as his hand traced the lines, that he would always remember them as he drew them. Always happy, always smiling.

~If only I could forget everything else that happened...~

Dilandau closed his eyes and fought off the wave of darkness that threatened to swallow him up.

~Maybe I should have gone with Enmu. Even if he was just an illusion. Maybe I could have been happy again, even if it would have been for only a little while before...~ He chose not to think of that.

Every option was a dead end. The road he faced now was good as hopeless...but he had to try, didn't he? For Tenshi?

For Tenshi. Tenshi had always said that there was hope, no matter how dark life seemed.

But, then, Tenshi was dead, wasn't she.

The door creaked open, and the youth looked up. Van walked in and approached Dilandau cautiously. They still treated each other as enemies; enemies with a truce, certainly, but still enemies.

Dilandau nodded his greeting. "You're welcome to have a seat," he said, indicating that company was not objectionable.

Van drew up a chair and peered at the papers in Dilandau's hands. He paled slightly as he recognized a couple of the faces. The king's expression did not escape the albino's attention.

"Yes, they're my Dragonslayers," he said curtly.

Van nodded, and pointed to a picture of a golden-haired girl, in an attempt to break the tension in the room. "Who is she?"

Dilandau's expression softened almost imperceptibly. "That's Tenshi."

"She's lovely."

"Yes. She was."

The silence drew on, and Dilandau retraced old sketch lines, unwilling to break the silence, but unable to draw his mind away from it.

"How are you feeling?" Van asked at last.

"I'll be able to leave on schedule, if that's what you mean." the boy replied shortly, eyes not leaving the page.

"No, that's not what I mean," Van countered, annoyed. "I asked how you are doing."

"Oh." Dilandau shrugged. "Better. I still can't move my wrist much at all, but that's to be expected. I don't really need it. My ribs are good enough that I can walk fine." He shrugged again. "I've fought in worse conditions."

Van nodded again. He kept looking at the sketches of the Dragonslayers.

The albino sighed. "If you want to ask me something, go ahead. It's not like I have much else to do."

Van opened and closed his mouth. "I was just wondering about...about them." He indicated the sketches with a nod of his head.

Dilandau shook his head. "Why do you care?" he snapped.

Van flushed angrily, and bit back a sharp retort. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Then you'll have to be more specific if you want me to say anything."

"Just forget it, Dilandau."

The boy shrugged. "Fine."

The king couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly and started to walk out of the room. He paused at the door and half-turned. "Dryden wants us to go over the plan later today, after dinner. I'll come and get you."

Without waiting for a response, the raven-haired boy left.

Dilandau leaned back on his bed and sighed heavily. He particularly hated his existence at the moment. Most of the time he was alone, and even when he did have company, the conversation was strained and tense enough to almost make being alone preferable.

~But why was he interested in my sketches?~ Dilandau wondered. ~I thought he didn't care at all about them. He doesn't. He can't possibly. He killed them without remorse...and I couldn't protect them~

But if Van did care...would that make it better?

No, decidedly not. But...it might help.

~Don't waste your energies on false hopes, Dilandau~ he chided himself, and turned back to his sketches.

* * *

Dryden and Allen were already waiting in the merchant's study when Van entered with Dilandau. The knight and the merchant were pointedly ignoring each other.

Van groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave you two alone together."

Dilandau raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The king shook his head and looked at the albino. "They get along about as well as you and I do."

"Ah."

Dryden snorted. "It's not me that's disagreeable." He jerked a thumb at the blonde. "You'd think I was out to plan his ruin daily."

Allen glared at the merchant.

"So, are we going to go over the plan, or are we going to exchange pleasantries all evening?" Dilandau asked wryly.

Allen and Dryden glared at the boy, but seemed to regain control.

"Right," Van said as he sat down, and motioned for Dilandau to do the same. "We know how to get to the capital, or at least we think we know. The question is what to do once we get there."

Allen nodded. "We know we have to find the madoushi's records, but none of us have any clue where they are."

"And that's where you come in, Dilandau," Dryden finished. "You can find your way around just fine, but Allen and Van ought to know as well, just so that this operation can go as smoothly as possible."

Dilandau nodded, understanding. "The madoushi labs are connected directly with Dornkirk-sama's throne room: where he kept the giant fate machine...which I'm assuming is now destroyed."

The others nodded. "We're fairly sure of that," Van said. *Especially seeing as I flew straight through the thing,* he mentally added.

Allen frowed slightly. "Van, we've been in that room before," he remembered. "After we were transported from the Mystic Valley. We were hung in cages from the ceiling."

Dilandau's eyes opened wide, the shock in them outclassed only by the realization that Enmu had not been real.

"You...You...were...there?" he managed.

Van nodded. He looked over at Dilandau, somewhat sadly.

"Did they experiment on you too?" the boy asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Allen's eyes shadowed with sympathy.

~Van was...maybe that's why...maybe that's why he's been acting as if he cared a little bit...~

Van shook his head, and then paused. "Well, not really. They...tried to take Escaflowne apart, and it backlashed onto me."

Dilandau winced slightly.

Dryden watched the pair closely and silently behind his darkened glasses. It was interesting how the two suddenly seemed closer, now that Dilandau knew that his archenemy had been in somewhat of the same predicament not too long ago. Although, granted, not nearly to the same extent as Dilandau himself had been exposed to.

"So, we're that much farther," Dryden said, interrupting to get the focus back on the plan. "This is good; I hadn't expected you two to know the room."

Dilandau bit his lip. "It's not exactly that particular room. That's just one of the places they keep the subjects, if they're doing tests on more than one at a time. The real room where all the files on is where they actually do the experiments themselves. It's adjacent to the cage-room. Actually, it's the only exit that doesn't go to Dornkirk-sama's throne room."

Van and Allen nodded. "So, how do we get to the throne room?"

Dilandau bit his lip and thought for a few moments. He looked up, ruby eyes tired. "Anyone have a piece of paper? A big one?"

Allen and Van exchanged glances and Dryden rose to pull out a roll of parchment. The merchant handed Dilandau and pen. "Draw."

The albino's mouth twisted in annoyance at the other man's tone, but chose not to say anything. He didn't feel like it. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could leave, and go to sleep. Maybe tonight he would have good dreams...he could always hope. That's what Tenshi would say.

Tenshi.

~I have to keep reminding myself that I'm doing all of this for her. And when I do...it doesn't seem all that bothersome anymore. It feels like I'm doing something...good~

The silver-haired boy kept the image of a golden-haired child of angels in his mind's eye as he went over the map for the next few hours. Outside, shadows chased away the remaining light as the sun sank below the horizon of the sea. The four were awake long after lamps had sputtered and died in the homes of Palas.

When Dilandau finally made it back to his room, turned out his own lamp, and slipped into bed, his heart and mind were reeling with questions.

~The madoushi had captured him too...maybe...maybe he knows my pain. Maybe that's why...~

But it didn't make sense. Van was cold. Van was cruel. Van hated him, and he hated Van.

So why had the king given him the box of rose pieces?

It was too late to be asking all of these questions. He would think on it in the morning. But for now, he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

A vision of a smiling girl with silver eyes glowed. ~It'll be okay~ he thought as he drifted off. ~Tenshi is here with me still...she'll protect me~

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

_ Yep. I'm rusty all right. Please, contructive criticism will be SOOOOO helpful. I need to get my mind back on track here. O_o It's been such a long while...and absence does bad things to writing talent. -_- _

_Well, I do hope you liked it just the same! I'll be writing more sooner, now that I've actually got my fingers back in gear. Ja!_


	13. Return to Zaibach

TO MEND THE ROSE: RETURN TO ZAIBACH by Feye Morgan

"I am NOT dying my hair BLUE!"

"Would you rather it pink?"

"I would rather you leave my hair ALONE!"

One day before the merchant transport headed for the Zaibach capital was due to depart, a bizarre exchange was taking place in Dryden's study.

Allen sighed, exasperated. "Look, your hair is a -beacon-. If we don't dye it, then it doesn't matter how else we disguise you; you'll be recognized as soon as you set foot off the transport!"

Dilandau merely folded his arms obstinately and glared. "No."

"You will."

"No I won't."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "And what about Tenshi? I thought you agreed to this whole operation because of her."

Dilandau's ruby eyes burned. "I did. And I intend to go through with it even if it costs me my life." He leaned forward slightly. "But I am NOT DYING MY HAIR!" he shouted.

Allen was about to open his mouth for a retort when the door to the study opened. Dryden poked his head in, and was met by two equally hostile gazes. His eyes widened. His head disappeared to be replaced shortly by one with unruly black hair. Van eyed Dilandau.

"Is there a problem?" the king asked.

"Yes!" two voices chorused in reply.

Van raised his eyebrows and entered the room. Dryden followed and closed the door behind him. The two newcomers waited for an explanation.

Allen spoke up first. "He refuses to go along with the costume. He's being completely unreasonable!"

"It's not the costume I object to!" Dilandau snapped. "And I am NOT being unreasonable! -You're- being unreasonable!"

"It's just hair dye!" Allen snapped.

"It's BLUE!"

"So WHAT?"

Blazing red eyes sending a death glare were the only answer to this.

Van rolled his eyes. Dryden stared amusedly at the two quarrelers. The king looked at Dilandau. "Do you really have to make it this difficult?"

The albino merely glared fiercely.

Van sighed. "That's a yes." He looked at Allen next.

The blonde knight didn't give him a change to open his mouth. "We have to disguise his hair, Van! It's one of his most distinctive features, aside from his eyes."

Van nodded. "He's right, Dilandau."

"I. Am. Not. Dying. My. Hair. Got it?"

Dryden had been quietly musing by the door. At this point, he spoke up unexpectedly. "What about a blue wig?" he proposed.

Dilandau eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. The merchant took this as an encouraging sign and continued. "It wouldn't change your real hair; just your appearance for the time. As soon as we're done, off it comes. I can get my hands on quite a variety, and I know some would look convincing on you."

The youth pondered this for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay..."

Allen glared at the merchant spitefully, who merely brightened. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Allen glowered even more darkly. Dryden chuckled. "Oh, don't bother to thank me Allen; I know I'm brilliant."

Allen choked. Van looked between the two and decided it would be best to intervene before the knight went for Dryden's throat.

"So, what next?" he piped up. He eyed Dilandau critically. "What do we do about his eyes?"

Dryden frowned. "That is a problem."

Allen seemed encouraged by the fact that his rival was stumped. "What about glasses?" he spoke up.

The other three people in the room blinked slowly. "Glasses?" Dilandau finally asked.

Allen nodded. "There wouldn't be real lenses in them, so you'd be able to see fine, but glasses can really change a person's face, as well as hide their eyes."

Dryden nodded. He experimentally took off his own glasses, and blinked at the sudden loss of sight. "Is it true?" he asked.

The others looked at him. Van nodded. "It is."

Dryden replaced his glasses. "I have some of those as well. There has to be a pair that would match you."

Dilandau nodded, and waited.

"What about the costume?" Van asked.

"Our object is to make him as invisible as possible. He'll be dressed as one of the accountants, since every transport is packed with them. Zaibach isn't expecting him to come, so hiding him in plain sight as one of the actual merchants wouldn't work. He has to be able to slip in and out as discreetly as possible."

Van blinked as Dryden snickered slightly. "Accountants?"

"Remember the rat-person who followed me around when we first met?" Dryden explained. "He's my accountant. The clothing me wore is similar to what Dilandau will be wearing."

Van blinked and stared at Dilandau, trying to envision the youth in those clothes. His lips twitched.

Dilandau glared. "Don't you -dare- make a sound," he warned.

Van turned his head away to hide the grin blossoming on his face.

"Okay, so we're set." Dryden clapped his hands together. "I'll go find a wig and a fitting pair of glasses." The merchant left with a flourish.

The next day, early in the morning, Dilandau was ushered quietly into Dryden's study once more. Allen pushed the clothing into his hands, and Dryden set the wig and glasses on his desk.

"Get changed, quickly. We're getting into the transport before anyone else does," Dryden said. "A couple of merchants on board whom I trust know about this. Don't worry; they've been informants of mine for years, and on much more risky ventures than this."

Allen raised an eyebrow in askance.

Dryden waggled a finger at him. "Don't ask," he grinned toothily.

Dilandau and Van rolled their eyes. Allen blinked at them. "You two are starting to act alike," he remarked, not sounding pleased.

Van and Dilandau looked at each other with equal expressions of horror and distaste. They looked back at Allen.

"We are NOT!" they protested in unison. They started and glared at each other.

Dryden snickered. "Come on, Van, Allen. Let's give Dilandau some privacy."

The two youths shot each other a parting distasteful look before the albino was left alone.

Dilandau sighed and began to dress, his mind wandering as he did so. He thought of the mission he had ahead. It was dangerous, very dangerous. If they were caught, everyone involved would be in grave jeopardy. Asturia would be in hot water with the Council, and Millerna would likely be forced to jail Allen. Van was a king, so who knew what would happen to him. His influence as a ruler would undoubtedly be permanently damaged, however. Dryden...Dryden's estate and belongings would be confiscated, and he himself either jailed or executed. More likely the former than the latter, considering the influence of his father. But, then, who knew what Meiden might do, even to his own son. Everyone knew how twisted the man was. And Dilandau...Dilandau would be captured and given to the madoushi again. A fate worse than death.

And Tenshi would go unavenged as the little children continued to suffer.

~I will not fail~ he thought determinedly. Dilandau shaking fingers stilled slightly. ~Tenshi will guide me. I'll be all right~ Dilandau folded his old clothed neatly and placed them on the floor. He picked the wig up from Dryden's desk and sought out a mirror to help him put it on.

It was incredible, how his reflection metamorphosed before his eyes. Cropped silver hair and curled bangs disappeared beneath chin-length, curly dark blue hair. Strangely enough, it complimented the shape of his face quite nicely. Now he had to deal with his pale skin. Van had given him a bottle of dark oil, made from some plant that grew in Fanelia. It would darken his skin to a nice light nut-brown. He shook his head as he opened the bottle and rubbed some on his hands and up to his elbows, despite the long-sleeved clothing. It wouldn't do if one of the sleeved slipped down to reveal pale skin. He marveled at how changed his hands looked; they could have passed for Van's.

Van. Dilandau frowned and began to apply the oil to his neck and face. Allen had said that they were alike just now. That hadn't been the first time, either.

But, although the boy grudgingly admitted that Van was not the monster he had previously thought of him as, he still disliked him.

A lot.

Dilandau -really- did not appreciate being told that the two of them were alike.

Van was a nasty, arrogant, brash little brat.

Dilandau paused, and reviewed his previous thought.

~Nope. I'm not a brat,~ he thought decisively and resumed oiling his face.

Still, that meant that he matched three out of four adjectives he himself used to describe the king. That was not very flattering.

Although, Van wasn't half as bad as he had thought before.

~Whatever would my Dragonslayers think?~ Dilandau froze, and his heart clenched. The thought had been unexpected, and it hurt. He bowed his head, studying the floor.

~I suppose it doesn't matter anymore,~ he thought. ~They're dead. Gone. They're...~ His eyes widened. ~They're with Tenshi...~

All of the sudden, he felt better then he could remember feeling over the aftermath of this friends' deaths. They were all right. Tenshi was taking care of them. Dilandau felt certain that they, too, would approve of what he was doing. He felt certain that they, too, were watching over him.

~Even in death, they protect me~

Dilandau refused to let them down.

He finished with the oil, and placed the pair of silver-rimmed glasses on his darkened nose. Dilandau looked up into the mirror at a completely alien reflection. He stared at the mirror. Slowly, a grin blossomed across his face. turned away, walked over to the door, and opened it.

Three very startled faces greeted him. They blinked once, very slowly.

Dilandau kept grinning. "Nice job, you guys. Now, let's get going!"

Allen and Van, too, had disguised themselves, but not quite as much (their faces weren't as distinctive as Dilandau's had been, nor were their images as well known in the present Zaibach empire). Allen had hidden his long blonde hair beneath a white wig and a fitting hat that went with his merchant-assistant's uniform. Van was disguised as a cargo hand. They, however, were still recognizable to someone who knew them as well as Dilandau did.

They would never have been able to identify Dilandau. In fact, they would have sworn that the person before them was NOT Dilandau, if they hadn't known otherwise.

Allen and Van shook themselves. "Right. Follow me," Allen said. "I know where it is."

"Good luck," Dryden told them gravely.

The three looked at him for a moment longer. The solemn moment was broken quickly, and the three disappeared.

Dryden watched them leave, and continued to stare down the hall long after they had vanished from sight.

Then, he turned and walked back into his study, closing the door. He smiled slightly at the person waiting for him. "The plan is still in motion," he nodded at his visitor. "They're on their way now. The transport hasn't taken off yet, but it will soon."

The person nodded, silently absorbing.

"Just as we planned, I want you to shadow them. Protect them. If something goes wrong, you are our only hope."

Another nod, solemn and determined.

"Do not let them see you," Dryden warned. "Stay close, but not -too- close."

A toothy, confident grin. "Don't worry. You have your trust in the right place."

Dryden nodded and smiled. "Good luck. Now hurry!"

The person disappeared, quickly and elusively.

Dilandau pretended to look over charts and records as the transport sailed on its way over to the Zaibach capital. He was good at the math he had learned, but the chart in his hands included statistics.

Dilandau hated statistics.

Besides, he was here on a mission from an angel. All he had to do was fit in. And so, as he studied the scribbling on the chart, his mind wandered again. Absently, one hand drifted him to his chest to finger the small box placed carefully on the inside breast pocket of his overcoat. There was no way he was going to leave the box of rose pieces in Palas. He needed all the comfort he could get, and the box over his heart made it feel as if Tenshi was just that much closer to him, watching and protecting.

Allen and Van had gone off to mingle themselves. They had told him to stay put, and that they would meet back up with him once the ship landed. The youth hadn't found any reason to argue.

The trip to Zaibach was long, but Dilandau's mind passed the time easily. He thought of Van and Allen, and how much his opinion of them had already changed. He thought of Tenshi, her innocence and trust that had kept some part of his soul free and pure from the madoushi's corruption. He thought of his Dragonslayers, and of Folken. The world around him disappeared for a while as the boy found some peace in his musings.

Before he knew it, the transport was landing, and Van was shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, Dilandau. It's time."

[AN: In the next chapter, the action REALLY starts. ^_^ I would have made this longer, but it would have been ALOT longer, and would have ended at a cliffhanger. Not a good thing. ^^;;

So, I do hope you liked this update! I'm sorry it took so long...but at least it wasn't three months, ne? Happy new year, all, and don't forget to review! I need constructive criticism and happy, kind words.]


	14. In the Arms of the Devil: Part One

**Author's Apologetic Note:**

Eheh...wow...I am _SO_ incredibly sorry everyone! Ack! I did it: another three month long hiatus. You were probably all wondering if I'd died or something. Well, I do have excuses: I got **very** sick in the middle of the semester, and so was knocked out for a good week, and spent the next month catching up. By that time, it was time to start studying for Finals. Good news though! I've kept my 4.0 cumulative for the second semester as well! WOOT! 

But...you don't care. You want the bloody story, don't you? 

Well...ah...this happens to be only the first half of chapter 14. Ergo why it's short. But, I'm on summer vacation now! I should have the next chapter up MUCH sooner, and hey, at least I've posted _something_! 

**For the numerous people who have probably forgotten alot about this story:** **SUMMARY:**

* * *

Dilandau deserts the Zaibach army, haunted by the deaths of his dragonslayers and the memory of a small girl named Tenshi. He wanders in the woods around Asturia before coming across a woodlander named Enmu, who offers him a place to stay. The man seems very, very nice, and doesn't ask many questions at first. 

He almost gains Dilandau trust, however a series of strange incidents begin to occur, all seeming to involve Enmu or the house he lives in. The tea in Enmu's cup never draining, a small wire found dropped in the woods, Enmu's strange, random disappearances, and the brief appearance of another woodlander, who seemed terrified of Dilandau. 

That woodlander runs back to Asturia and finds an audience with Millerna, who calls in Allen and Van. The latter two had found strange records concerning Dilandau, and were beginnin to believe that there was much, much more behind the young Zaibach soldier than they had previously believed. Something to do with the madoushi...and the new Zaibach emperor isn't talking. 

Dryden offered the two more answers when he finds in his study some papers Meiden had filched from the madoushi a while back. The papers turn out to be a journal of a nine-year old Dilandau, spanning a time of about a year. In it a girl named Tenshi was told of, and the horrors of the madoushi experiments brought more and more to light. Horrified, Van and Allen decide to try to find the deserted former Zaibach soldier. 

The woodlander gives Van and Allen exactly this: a way to find Dilandau. Immediately, the knight and king have Millerna's permission to bring a small contingent of soldiers to the said cabin in the woods. 

Meanwhile, in that cabin, Dilandau is coming closer and closer to the crux of the mystery. A small black box (which disappears a moment later), sparks a vague memory in the albino. When he questions Enmu about this, the woodsman becomes nervous, and hedges. He becomes more and more persistent with his plea for Dilandau to go back to Zaibach. He lets slip that he was with the madoushi, immediately terrifying Dilandau. At that instant, Allen, Van, and the soldiers burst through the door. Dilandau pins himself in a corner, looking with terrified eyes between Enmu and the soldiers. 

But when Allen and Van can't seem to see Enmu, the mystery becomes clear at last to Dilandau. Enmu was never real. He was all an illusion, put together by the madoushi via the black box. The frightened woodsman who'd ran away happened to be the real owner of the cabin, coming back from visiting Palas. Dilandau find the box, smashes it, and collapses as Enmu vanishes, the illusion banished. 

Our favourite albino wakes up in a cell, with the knight and the king watching over him. After a short, chopped conversation, Van and Allen leave, and during their absence, Dilandau is attacked by guards, and nearly killed. Allen saves him in time, and Dilandau is sent to the hospital. 

The next day, he explains Enmu and the madoushi to Van and Allen, clearing up a lot of confusion for our characters and for the readers. Dryden convinces Allen and Van to try to steal the more papers from the madoushi labs, enough to convict them before the war council of their crimes. Allen is spurred by his desire to find out what happened to his long-lost sister Serena, Van by his horror at the madoushi's actions and his curiosity over Dilandau. Together, they are able to convince Dilandau to come along, for the sake of doing justice for Tenshi. 

Dryden arranges for them to travel to the Zaibach capital on one of his merchant ships. As of last chapter, they had arrived, having thoroughly disguised themselves (imagine Dilandau with nut-brown skin, blue hair, and silver glasses).

* * *

_Disclaimer:   
Feye: Please?_

Sunrise: No.

Feye: Please?

Sunrise: NO.

Feye: Pretty pretty pretty please with Dilandau plushies on top? 

Sunrise: -- Security? We have another one. 

Feye: OO Eep. Inches away Eheh... 

Sunrise: addressing the readers Feye-san does not own Escaflowne. 

Feye: being dragged away by security ONWARD! 

TO MEND THE ROSE: IN THE ARMS OF THE DEVIL by Feye Morgan 

Not many people took notice of the mechant airship that landed in the Zaibach capital sometime in the midday. After all, it was just a merchant ship, and the capital of what was once the most powerful empire known in those parts of Gaea had seen many of those. 

As a result, four figures were able to slip off: three unnoticed, and one unseen by anyone, even the aforementioned three. Traders often wandered to the market to set up their shops, and any who saw the three depart naturally assumed that this was the case. 

"So now what?" Dilandau asked quietly, once they'd secured themselves in a quiet alleyway. He was fiddling nervously with his coat front, disguised features poorly hiding his discomfort. Van did not look any happier. 

"Now we set up an operations point," Allen replied quietly. He, in contrast, looked calm and collected, for the circumstances. I'm the only sane one here, he thought. _::Someone has to put up a good front::_ Only the slightest gleam in his blue eyes betrayed the tension that he, too, felt. 

"Operations point?" Van raised an eyebrow. "I thought we already had this all planned out." 

Allen gave him a look. "Yes, we have it planned out, Van. But would you commence an covert assault upon a high-technology enemy stronghold in broad daylight without even scouting the perimeter first in person?" 

The king grumbled, but was subdued. "So where's this little 'point' going to be?" 

"An inn," Dilandau answered for him. "Where else? Am I right, Schezar?" 

"Yes, Dilandau. It's an obvious place for merchants to go when needing rest. I assume you know a place, Dilandau...?" 

The former soldier nodded shortly and turned, leading the way without looking to see if they were following him. 

Van glared at Dilandau's back. "Arrogant prick," he muttered beneath his breath before falling into step beside Allen. 

Allen raised an eyebrow. _::Pot to the kettle...::_

The knight kept his mouth shut. 

The Inn was not the best quality in Zaibach, but it was far from seedy. They spotted a couple other merchants resting in the common room as they walked in, which was a good sign. They would not be out of the ordinary there. 

Allen paid for their room. The innkeeper seemed a bit startled at the request for only one room, until he studied their clothing more closely. Merchants had a reputation for being penny-pinching; why pay for more than one room when all three are working together anyways? 

"All right," Van said once the door to their room was closed, "what -now-? Do we scout the perimeter of the headquarters?" 

"That would probably be smart, Fanelia," Dilandau drawled, earning himself another glare. He was sitting in one of the chairs, studying the woodwork intently. 

"We should also get something to eat while we have the chance," Allen added. 

"We should also come up with new names," Dilandau said. "Unless you insist on calling each other by our very recognizable givens." 

Allen nodded. "Did you have anything in mind?" 

Dilandau blinked and looked up at them. "Blondie and Pigeon?" 

_"DILANDAU!"_

"What?" 

The Zaibach marketplace looked more or less like Asturia's, save for the strangely-built buildings around. Zaibach was much more technologically advanced, which made it all the more strange to Dilandau that they'd lost the so-called "Destiny War". Not that he was upset. Not in the slightest. The only regret he had was that he hadn't deserted sooner. Perhaps then his Dragonslayers... 

_I've been over this before,_ he berated himself as they passed by stalls and shops, through the milling of colourful people. _There wasn't anything I could do._

But he still couldn't let go. Them and...Tenshi. 

This would be his redemption. He couldn't afford to mess this up. He really couldn't. 

He remembered this particular marketplace. Sometimes he and his Dragonslayers would use their free time to wander the city. Foreign items were always eye-catchers, no matter how crude or strange they were. He'd been trained to look down on all nations other than his own. They were primitive, ignorant, and worthless, his superiors had told him. 

Maybe it had been a streak of rebellion not even he himself had recognized that he'd liked going to the market so much. 

But now, coming back, all he saw were painful memories. 

Dilandau stopped short before a flower stall. It was a few moments before Allen and Van noticed that he wasn't following. They turned, strange expressions on their faces. 

The stall was selling roses. That in itself wasn't strange, except for the fact that roses in Zaibach were out of season at the moment. Dilandau could only imagine how far this merchant must have come to have fresh roses to sell in the capital. 

Yellow, crimson, pink, white, all the colours were there in full. Dilandau's ruby eyes misted with something akin to nostalgia, and he took a step forward. 

The merchant caught sight of him, brightening at the prospect of a sale. "Hullo thar good sir!" he spoke up. The man had an odd foreign accent. "Would y' like t' buy a fresh rose? Beau'iful, isn't they?" 

Wordlessly, Dilandau nodded, and took the remaining steps forward. 

The young man rejoined his companions with a single white rose tucked into his outer breast pocket. He said nothing, and they asked nothing. Van and Allen merely exchanged glances, unseen by Dilandau. If any of the two wondered why the albino hadn't bought a red rose, like the petal he held so dearly, they did not ask or show their curiosity. 

But perhaps it was because Dilandau didn't wish to associate Tenshi with crimson any longer. 

He was beginning to hate the colour red. 

Allen, Van, and Dilandau returned to the inn late in the evening. They had come up with names, and _not_ the ones Dilandau had suggested. Dilandau was Lune, Allen was Sorata, and Van was Keiichi. They'd bought lunch at one of the stalls, and scouted around the capital quite thoroughly. Dilandau's sharp eyes hadn't missed a detail. Despite his long service in the Zaibach military, he'd only ever been in the capital twice in his remembrance. he was certain he'd been there more times than that, when the madoushi's floating fortress hadn't been enough for their planned procedure, but what he couldn't remember wouldn't help them. 

"All right," Allen began, spreading out a sheet of paper on a desk. He drew out a quill and began to sketch the outline of the capital building. Dilandau and Van leaned forward from their seats. "I remember exits here..." he drew crosses at the indicated spots. "What about you two?" 

Van pointed out his, and Dilandau likewise. 

"Good. Now, Lune, do you remember how each of these are guarded?" Allen asked. 

Dilandau blinked at the unfamiliar name before sliding into it. "These four are heavily guarded, these six are medium security, and the last two aren't guarded." 

Van raised an eyebrow. "Aren't guarded? Well, let's pick one of those." 

Dilandau looked at him. "Keiichi. 'Not guarded' in Zaibach security means that we won't get past the first five meters before we're dead. Literally. Our best bet would be to go for the medium security entrances. This one," Dilandau indicated on the map, "is closest to the madoushi main headquarters." 

"Doesn't that mean it would be guarded heavily, though?" Allen queried. 

Dilandau shook his head. "Anyone in their right minds who knew about this entrance and the madoushi labs wouldn't dream of trying to break in." 

"However..." 

"Correct. We're not in our right minds." 

Van looked out the window. "It's getting dark." 

Dilandau nodded, and a twinge of fear rose in his eyes, barely perceptible but there nonetheless. 

"Shall we?" 

"Might as well." 

The inn room was empty again minutes later. 

**End of part one of Chapter 14: In the Arms of the Devil**


	15. In the Arms of the Devil: Part Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm BACK!!! Not that long of a wait, either this time, ne?   
Weeeelll, I'm not so certain about thsi chapter at all. My beta reader's in Japan, working -very- hard, so I don't want to bug her with this chapter. ;; So...yeah. This is unbeta'd. Hopefully it's not too horrible. There was also just **so** much I wanted to portray in this chapter. I don't think I pulled it off as well as I would have liked... Gah. sighs Oh well. I hope y'all like it! Remember, constructive criticism **always** helps!   
Reviewer responses are at the end of the chapter, as are more notes and info from me. Now, onto the chapter! ._

TO MEND THE ROSE: IN THE ARMS OF THE DEVIL, _part two_ by Feye Morgan

"All right! We're in! _Now_ can I take this horrid wig off?"

"..."

"...drat. Why -not-?!"

The blue-haired young man's companions rolled their eyes. Truly, 'Lune' was a brilliant tactician, however, he had little if any common sense.

"Lune, did it ever occur to you that you'd be even _more_ recognizable without the wig?" the tall, white-haired companion asked dryly.

"Sorata, I'm wearing different clothes now!" Lune protested, indicating the stolen Zaibach uniform with an impatient wave of his hand.

'Keiichi' resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall...both his -and- 'Lune's'. "Lune. You're in a _Zaibach uniform_. They bloody couldn't _not_ recognize you!" he growled.

Lune began to sulk. "Fine," he muttered crossly.

'Lune', 'Keiichi', and 'Sorata', (aka Dilandau, Van, and Allen), had successfully snuck into the Zaibach capital, using Dilandau's suggested entrance. They'd had to deal with four guards, but had managed to do so without any commotion whatsoever. They'd hidden the bodies and taken three of the uniforms. Merchants would be questioned at even a brief glance, but guards would not. Hopefully.

"You know the way, don't you?" Allen asked, a slight edge slipping in his voice.

Dilandau shot him a haughty, annoyed glance. "Of -course-. I told you I did, didn't I?"

Van's mood was growing more and more strained the closer they were coming to their destination. "Your word leaves something to be desired, _Lune_," he growled.

Ruby eyes flashed with anger from behind the delicate glasses. The frames looked like they could have shattered from the intense force of those eyes. The face contained was far from the mild merchant it originally had been painted up to be.

"Don't start you two," Allen warned, the edge gleaming more clearly in his voice. "If you start quarreling in here, we're good as _dead_."

That shut them up effectively.

For about two minutes.

"What did you mean by that, _'Keiichi'_?" came the whispered attack.

"Just what I said. I've gone through your records! Just how many times have you undermined authority, _'Lune'_? "

"Shut up Keiichi."

But Van couldn't seem to let it go. Something about being so near the heart of the enemy he hated so dearly, Zaibach, was eating him from within. Why was he here in the first place? Curiosity? To put the Zaibach sorcerers out of their vile schemes?

Zaibach had gotten off once, after the destiny war. Their new emperor would see to it that the war council didn't punish them too severely. And, in a couple of decades, the empire would be back yet again.

The mere thought made Van want to snap. And there, walking next to him, was the hated empire's primary weapon of destruction.

"You're pathetic, Dilandau," Van snapped.

Allen stiffened at the lack of the pseudo-name. "_Keiichi..._" he snarled quietly and warningly.

"Pathetic. They called you the perfect soldier, and yet all you ever did was go out on rampages, disobeying orders and burning down village after village--"

"_Shut up!_"

"--Hell, you even brought your own soldiers to their deaths, against orders!"

Immediately, Van knew he'd gone too far. That look was back in Dilandau's eyes; that furious, caged look that only served to barely hide the bleak terror, pain, and horrific guilt that lay within. Dilandau's throat made a small strangled noise.

"Now you've done it Van!" Allen snapped, forgetting in his anger to use the false name as well. "You idiot!" He looked at Dilandau, hoping the boy was still salvageable. "Dilandau..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The brief pause was a fatal mistake. It provided time for plenty of thoughts to run through the albino's head. Thoughts going back to his Dragonslayers, back to Tenshi, and back to the madoushi.

_"Every time a rose petal drops--" _

_"Dilandau-sama, are you all right?" _

_"D-Dilandau-sama!!" _

_"--a person--" _

_"My god, he moves like a demon!" _

_"You killed her! Tenshi!" _

_"--goes to heaven." _

_Faces painted with terror, blood dripping from their mouths and glassy eyes, down their cheeks and chins. Boys in blue uniforms, all dying, dying, dying... _

_Cruel faces gleaming in a cold, sterile white light. Eyes that had long been hardened from the chemicals surrounding the darkened room. He could see the broken, fluttering pieces of dreams fading in and out, in and out...or was that just the effect of the drugs they were injecting into his arm...? _

_A bright smile, shining blue eyes framed with innocent silvery hair. "My name is Tenshi! What's yours?" _

_Blue eyes cold and dead. _

_"No one's ever made it out of their final test before, Tenshi..." _

_"I'm not afraid." _

Dilandau looked up at his two companions, his fragile psyche breaking down in front of them. One more moment passed as Allen tried to find the right words to speak.

One moment is all it took for Dilandau to bolt, snapping his eyes away and running abruptly down a corridor, lost almost instantly in the shadows.

_"Tenshi?"_

Footsteps pounding down on the metal floor, driving the pain in deeper with every step. But he just--

_"Yes?_

--couldn't--

_"Is there a place after death?"_

--stop--

_"We have to go somewhere, Dilandau."_

He kept running.

Allen swore and whirled on Van. "Now look! He's gone!" The knight was practically livid.

But Van actually looked startled and shaken. Gone slightly pale, he stared after the shadows into which the former soldier had vanished. "I-I didn't mean...I didn't know he'd take it so...badly..."

Allen looked at Van, wordless with anger and some confusion. After several more precious moments, and with great difficulty, he composed himself. "We'll just have to find him again. Come on." They took off running silently after Dilandau.

Neither of them noticed the two figures watching from the other patches of shadow. One, tall and slender, melted away without a sound, followed by the other smaller one.

Dilandau ran out of breath some minutes later. He still wasn't completely healed from his assault in the prison cell of Palas, and the fresh mental attack only made it worse.

He slumped against the wall, breath coming in hard, quick gasps. The floor felt cold beneath him. He placed a brown-dyed hand to trace the edges of the hard steel tiles. Nothing like the curves of a rose...

He sighed and let his head loll back to rest against the wall. He closed his eyes.

He could still hear her voice, clear as the day he met her. Gods, how did a sweet angelic child like that ever fall into the hands of the madoushi?

"She should have _lived_ dammit!" Tears threatened to filly his eyes and spill down his cheeks. "She should have lived..."

The madoushi have many, many eyes and ears throughout Zaibach. Unseen, unhidden, they hear everything. It was their most terrifying quality. Say just the wrong word, know just too much, and the next day, you will have never existed.

Dilandau was certainly not being quiet.

Perhaps it was the shallowly buried instincts that saved him, prickling at his mind to warn of an unseen terror.

Without knowing entirely why, he jerked to his feet and spun to face his left, taking several steps back. Ruby eyes were wide with terror, hand trembling, breath coming quick.

Something was...wrong.

He stood there in frozen fear, wondering what was so wrong. There had been no sound, no flashes of light, no whisper of breath. Nothing...

Nothing save that the shadows on his left had suddenly seemed denser and darker than on his right.

Dilandau's pupils dilated, and he turned to bolt.

Madoushi!

Detaching wraithlike from the sides of the corridors, they came. Cloaked in inky black robes, their pale faces hidden by hoods, they reached out.

Dilandau's panic rose in his throat as he felt a stiff hand catch on some of the leather in his uniform. The momentary jerk pulled him back just enough to wrench salvation out of his grasp.

Held tightly now, he struggled violently and futilely against his captors.

Something glinted out of the corner of his eye, and he knew he had no more time left.

_Van and Allen...they're still out there!_ No matter Van had driven him into relapse; there were free people out there. Free people meant a chance to be saved.

A single terrified scream ripped from his throat: an incoherent plea for help conveying only terror and pain that was suddenly silenced.

The corridor was empty moments later.

Van and Allen heard the scream immediately. Blood drained from their faces.

"That was Dilandau," Allen whispered.

Van looked up at the knight. "Soldiers...?"

Allen thought for a moment. "No...there was fear in that cry. Terror."

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Then, without a single word exchanged, they headed off in the direction of the scream.

They searched for a good five minutes with no luck.

"I know it came from somewhere around here!" Allen growled, about to run his fingers through his hair before he remembered he was wearing a wig. He settled for cracking his knuckles instead. "This is the only hall in the vicinity!"

"They must have already cleared out, and took Dilandau with them," Van said.

Allen narrowed his eyes and began to pace. Van scanned the ground.

"Splitting up would be a bad idea, though--" the Caeli Knight mused, before being cut off.

"Allen! Look!"

The knight blinked and turned.

Van bent and picked up a small object off of the floor. He held it up for closer inspection.

Allen's eyes widened. "The rose box..."

Indeed it was. In Van's hand lay the small wooden box Van had given Dilandau to hold the pieces of his broken rose petal.

"It must have fallen out during his struggle."

Neither of them doubted there had been a struggle; if Dilandau had had time to scream, he'd had time to fight.

"But which way?"

Van bit his lip. "Pick one, I suppose."

Allen frowned. "We can't waste time--"

"We're wasting time right now arguing! We can't split up, so let's choose!"

Allen blinked, and nodded. "Fine. Let's go," and proceeded to stride down the shadowy hallway, Van following closely.

Allen wondered why the young king was suddenly being so adamant about finding Dilandau. He was, after all, the one who'd provoked Dilandau in the first place. Perhaps...he was feeling guilty?

The thought was almost enough to elicit a smile on the knight's face.

Several meters later, they knew they had chosen correctly. Directly in the middle of their path, a small, white rose petal lay on the floor. They stopped and stared at it for a moment, before Allen knelt to pick it up.

Silence.

"The rose must have become damaged during the struggle..."

"And the petals started to fall off..."

They exchanged glances, and kept walking.

That was not the last petal they found. White rose after white rose fragment, it was almost as if Tenshi herself was leading the way, a bright beacon in the shadows.

Who knows? Maybe she was.

Dilandau woke, and wished he hadn't.

Cold steel traced along his spine and shoulder-bones. A glaring white light pierced through his blurry vision. His head -hurt-, his mouth was dry, and an arm was throbbing painfully. He tried to move, but found himself strapped down.

Again.

_Oh gods...I'm back here again. They've found me, they've taken me back...oh god..._

"It's awake."

"Finally. The drug shouldn't have kept it unconscious for that long."

"It appears to be weaker than normal, and seems to have suffered attacks recently."

They'd removed his uniform, and replaced it with the customary white cloth robe. His torso was bare, and someone was rubbing some moist gauze just above his left breastbone.

"It is in fit enough condition to redo the alteration, however."

"Good. It needs to be done immediately. We cannot risk another relapse like the last one."

He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever left in the first place. Had it been just a dream?

Dilandau tried to bring moisture into his paper-dry mouth.

"It's dyed its skin. How interesting. Trying to conceal itself, no doubt."

"But what could have brought it back here?"

A derisive snort. "It's _broken_. Who knows how broken toys operate. We need to fix it; that is all that matters. Prepare the first stage."

"Will we perform all stages in continuity?"

"It survived it once. It can again. Proceed."

_No..._

A little bit of moisture.

"No...please...don't..."

They ignored him, faceless, heartless shadows moving around the room. He felt a sting in his arm and panic swelled full-force into his heart again.

"No, NO! NO! Stop! PLEASE **STOP!**."

"If it becomes too loud for concentration, you may put it into sleep."

_Oh god_

"**NO! PLEASE SOMEONE _HELP ME_!**."

"Get the chloroform."

Apparently they were feeling cruel today, to use the chloroform cloth.

"**SOMEONE--**"

Footsteps behind the screaming? Several shadows began to turn, and the one holding the cloth of chloroform paused, but Dilandau kept crying out, oblivious.

"**--PLEASE--**"

The footsteps grew louder, till they were pounding oh so close to the door. The madoushi began to move.

"**--HELP ME!**"

And then there was chaos.

The door slammed open, and two paladins swept into the room, katanas gleaming, slicing and cutting. The sound of shattering glass, clashing steel, and screams filled the air.

"Dilandau!"

_What...?_

Hands fumbling with the straps around his wrists, a blurry dark shape above him.

"Dilandau!"

Dilandau closed his eyes once, and opened them, clearing his vision. Ruby eyes stared in surprise.

"Van..."

His bonds were almost all undone. Just the ones at his waist and ankles remained.

"You came..."

Van didn't meet his eyes, merely hurried as quickly as he could with the straps. In seconds, Dilandau was free. Van bounded off again, whipping his sword into the chaos.

Dilandau watched, eyes glowing as he came slowly out of the drug-induced haze.

The madoushi had been taken completely by surprise. They were not equipped to handle face-to-face head on combat attacks, especially not ones by the famed Asturian Caeli Knight Schezar and boy king of Fanelia. They fell, cut down by sword of justice, their blood mingling with spilt chemicals and glistening shards of glass.

Justice, at last.

When all the sorcerers had finally been cut down or had fled into the back room (a dead end eventually), Allen and Van paused and lowered their bloodied swords. They looked at Dilandau.

The young man was still sitting on the edge of the operating table, shivering. He looked like a ghost in that white robe. Some of the dye had been washed off, and the wig was gone. His white hair was in tangles, ruby eyes still holding residue of cloudiness, and lingering fear. But as he gazed about the ruined room, some of that fear dissipated into joy and wonder. The spilt chemicals and broken glass, the trickling blood and fallen shadows.

Had the last legacy of Dornkirk's reign finally been shattered?

"We have to find the papers," Allen said, not breaking his gaze with Dilandau.

Dilandau turned his head to meet the knight's eyes.

"Are they truly gone?" he asked, his voice small and childlike.

Sympathy twinged in Allen's eyes. He walked towards the youth. "Yes," he replied, his voice just as soft. "They'll be gone very soon."

"Okay..." Still a child, those eyes were.

"Can you walk?"

Hesitantly, the youth slipped off the edge of the table. He stumbled at first, clinging to the metal support and to Allen's upper arm. The knight caught and steadied him. With an arm around the boy's shoulder's, Allen guided him toward the back room. There had been no papers in the operating room; there was only one place left they could be.

The remaining madoushi were dispatched with ease. Dilandau watched, a smile on his lips. He looked like a small child who had been freed at last from long, long years of bondage. "Bye-bye..." he whispered, still smiling.

It didn't take them long to find what they had been looking for. Letters with the madoushi seal addressed to the late Emerpor Dornkirk, official documentation of their experimentation, proceedures, lab synopses, and finally, the personal test files.

In a small unmarked file cabinet drawer, there were fifty or so folders. Folders with numbers. The largest folder held the heading tab 'TEST 009'. A brief glance inside proved to Van and Allen that it was Dilandau's record. That folder went into a bag Allen had brought with him. They could use that as evidence for a case in favour of Dilandau before the War Council.

They took the folders with the most paperwork in them, and glanced through the rest. Any 'subjects' who had died particularly horrific deaths, they kept. Most of the early test subjects fell into the category.

Allen's eyes widened as he flipped through one folder. He looked at Dilandau, who was watching them from a couple meters away. He held out the folder to Dilandau, eyes unreadable.

"It's...Tenshi's," he said.

Crimson eyes widened. Dilandau bit his lip, and reached out, hands trembling. He'd almost touched the folder, when he paused. A glance at his face revealed the battle going on within.

"No..." he said at last. "No..." he withdrew his hand and clutched it to his chest. "I don't want to see it." He closed his eyes and looked away, down at the ground.

_I want to keep her in my memory...just as she is. Pure and innocent._

She was always pure and innocent, even after they'd gotten hold of her. An angel sent to free him.

Allen nodded, understanding, and slipped the folder into the bag.

Soon, Allen came across what he'd come for, the treasure he'd been searching for for so many years. Blue eyes froze in pain and shock. There it was; after all those long years of searching.

The front page held little information about the subject, as all of them; just a picture and brief vital statistics. But even a single glance told Allen undeniably that the girl in the picture was Serena.

Serena.

After so many years of searching and never giving up hope...he'd finally found the truth of her disappearance. Stonel by the madoushi, her innocent life spirited away by demons. His hands clenched white about the folder, his jaw tightening with sorrow and anger.

He'd thought perhaps he would find his sister's file among the rest...but he'd hoped... oh he'd hoped she hadn't ended like this...!

Shaking fingers underlined the 'name' she'd been given: "TEST 008". The subject just before Dilandau. He moved to turn to the next page...

"Allen!" Van's voice jerked his attention back. The folder remained unopened as the knight looked back.

One last madoushi was heading for the entrance, hope gleaming in his hardened, cruel eyes. If he escaped...the legacy would continue. Allen's heart quaked with fury as he imagined the horrible tests the madoushi, perhaps that very one who was fleeing at the moment, has subjected his dear, sweet, innocent sister to. With cold fire blazing in his eyes, he drew his katana and charged.

"Get him!"

Van charged after Allen, hot on the madoushi's heels, with the weakened Dilandau hurrying as quickly as he could. The silver-haired youth stumbled in the pursuit, however, just as he reached the door to the operations room. Van had locked the exit door, preventing the madoushi's escape. The hunted man was meanwhile playing cat and mouse around the fallen bodies and broken equipment.

Slipping in a puddle of blood, Dilandau flailed wildly to keep from falling, and managed to latch onto one of the few standing chemical racks. Dilandau didn't fall. However, the rack was not as fortunate.

The albino yelped as the tubes and flasks smashed into the floor, mixing with the blood and already spilt chemicals. Dilandau stumbled towards Van and Allen.

Whatever chemicals had been in those flasks, they did not mix well with the others. Instantly, there was a small explosion. Glass and liquid sprayed everywhere. A couple shards embedded themselves in Dilandau's arms and shoulder. He yelped again and stumbled back even further.

There was heat...

_Oh god..._

The chemicals had ignited. A blaze was soon spreading around the room. With the numerous unknown chemicals spilt on the ground, the whole place could explode at any time.

In a few seconds, the operations room had become a death trap.

Allen and Van gawked, completely stunned. it was long enough for the madoushi (who was, by this time, ready for any surprise), to grab a surgical scalpel and leap for Allen.

The knight caught the man's wrist just in time. Van swept up from behind and cut the madoushi down.

However, it was not quick enough to prevent the sorcerer from knocking the bag away from Allen's hands. It landed precariously close to the rapidly-spreading fire. Dilandau and Allen leapt for the bag at the same time. Allen swept it up, and Dilandau began to gather the spilled folders. The ones farthest away had already begun to burn.

"Quickly!" Van yelled. "We have to get _out_ of here! This place could go at any time!"

Dilandau stuffed what folders he'd managed to save into the bag. "Let's go, now!"

Allen looked at the five or so remaining, burning folders.

"NOW!"

Hesitation gone, the three ran from the room. Behind them, the fire continued to spread, cleansing away the evil that had tainted the very essence of the room for so long. Dead skin cracked and seeped, glass melted into pools of bubbling crystal, potions boiled and exploded.

While Dilandau might not like the colour red any longer, he still loved fire. While it destroyed, it always cleansed.

They'd made it out just in time. Not even a full minute down the corridors, a huge explosion shopk the entire complex, throwing the companions to the ground. Dilandau struck his head against the floor and went limp. Allen cursed.

The knight rose shakily to his feet, followed by Van. The former took a step towards Dilandau, intending to carry the unconscious young man the rest of the way. However, he was beaten to it by a small shadow.

Instantly, Van and Allen had drawn their swords and moved to block both sides of the corridor, ready for any attack from the unknown stranger.

"Put him down," Allen growled fiercely.

"Aaaa! Allen Schezar! Why do you always pick on me! I didn't hurt anything! I was sent to -help-!"

Wait...he _knew_ that voice!

Allen's sword lowered. He stared. An eye twitched. "...MOLEMAN?"

The creature in question stepped out of the shadows, grinning like an idiot, still carrying Dilandau. "None other! Now, if you two will stop gawking, I believe we have an escape to make and a ship to catch!"

No motion.

"What the...how did YOU get here?!" Van sputtered.

Moleman sent a mournful look at the young king. "Oh poor me! So uncared for! The ungrateful king doesn't even thank me, after I've saved the both of you twice already!"

Van gritted his teeth. "How. Did. You. Get. Here."

"Dryden-sama sent me."

"...WHAT?" two voices cried out in unison.

Allen immediately resolved to have...words...with the merchant the instant they returned home. If they returned home at all.

"He sent me along if I was needed to create a...diversion...to help you escape. That's partially why the guards didn't come looking for you after you made all that commotion when Dilandau took off."

Van stared. "You were watching that?" he asked.

Moleman grinned. "Yup. And so was a tall Zaibachian recruit, as well. Thanks to me, he never did make it back to report the incident. And while I was heading that way...I kept them busy out there. Although, your explosion should keep them quite busy enough that another one won't be needed to get out of here."

Raised eyebrows.

"Busy...how? What did you do?"

Moleman merely grinned, and refused to say a word.

Allen sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just tell me that you weren't seen."

"Not a wink!"

"Good. Let's just get out of here."

The ship was waiting when they made it outside. Evening had taken a firm hold over the land, and the darkness made perfect cover for their not-so pristine states of dress. Dryden had ordered the ship to return back for "supplies" that night, and key passengers on board made certain that the airship would not leave until the three had returned.

Sharp eyes watched as Allen, Van, and Dilandau slipped on board. Dilandau had woken up, and Moleman had gone back to hiding in the shadows again. The ordinary crew was too busy to bother with paying too much attention to the 'stragglers' of the bunch. Those with orders, however, made certain the three were stowed away comfortably, with food, drink, and a place to sleep on the trip back. All of this was done quickly and quietly, with the grace of those who had lived their lives working from the shadows.

Watching all of this, Van personally made a vow to never, ever get on Dryden's bad side.

Dilandau curled up with his mug of tea, blanket, and baked bread. He was exhausted. His mind had gone into a blank state of shock for most of the time after he'd been recaptured by the madoushi. Everything, even the fire, had been a blur to him, explaining his relatively mild reactions to the events.

But now...now it was over. Done. At last. The madoushi were dead and gone, and Tenshi was finally avenged.

So why was it that he could still feel their hands on him? The cold metal digging into his back, the needles, the flaring agony...

His hands trembled, threatening to drop the mug.

Hands took the tea away from him and set it on the ground. Dilandau looked up to meet Van's eyes. They looked at each other, silently, for several moments. Cinnamon eyes broke away, and looked awkwardly at the floor. A naturally tanned hand rummaged through pockets before emerging with a small wooden box. "Here...you dropped this."

Dilandau's eyes brightened almost imperceptibly. He took the box, and held it. Carefully, he opened the top. Everything was in tact.

"Your white rose...broke, though," Van added.

Dilandau nodded, biting his lip and still looking down at the dried rose pieces.

"The white rose petals fell on the floor, and helped us find you."

Dilandau's head bent, and trembling fingers closed the lid of the box. The youth's forehead dipped to rest on his knees, and his hands covered the top of his head. He was shaking.

Van's eyes widened. "Dilandau..."

"They're gone, they're gone, but I can still feel them...it hurts..." Dilandau's muffled voice broke through the cloth to reach his two companions. The boy sounded broken and exhausted. "It still hurts...so bad..."

Dilandau started slightly as he felt someone pull him gently into a protective hug. He risked a look up. It was Allen, blue eyes concerned and warm.

"I'm sorry, Dilandau. It should stop hurting. They're _gone_ now. Gone forever. We have all the evidence we need to put any of the rest away. They're gone. They won't ever hurt you again."

Dilandau buried his face in Allen's shirt. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold it in any longer; his shoulders shook slightly as the youth cried in silence. Allen simply held him; there was nothing else he could do. But it seemed to be enough...as the boy fell asleep soon after.

"It's done."

Silence.

"Yes...it's done."

Another interval of silence. The motor was whirring steadily beneath them. The ship had lifted from the air some minutes ago; they were going home.

Eventually Allen spoke again, and this time his voice was cracked with tension, weariness, and pain. "Tenshi's records were lost in the flames. As were...Serena's."

Van's head snapped up to look at Allen.

The knight was still holding onto Dilandau, the youth fast asleep still. The knight's face was lined with strain. His lips were thin and white, his eyes closed. The loss had obviously come very, very hard to him. Van knew he'd searched for years for Serena, never giving up hope that she was still alive, out there, somewhere. The mere discovery of the folder had been a great blow to him. But the fact that Allen hadn't even gotten a chance to read any of the contents was crushing.

And now it was lost forever.

Van didn't know what to say besides the obvious. "I'm...sorry, Allen."

Allen didn't respond for several moments.

"I suppose...I just have to take care of him instead..." The knight was looking down at Dilandau.

Van frowned. "Are you certain that's a good idea?" he asked doubtfully.

"Who else does he have?" Allen countered softly. "He was all alone...just like Serena. He went through the same hell, maybe worse. I couldn't protect her. Maybe, maybe I can make it right by protecting him."

Van looked away. _Maybe..._ he thought. Shaking his head, he curled up on his side and drifted off to sleep.

The ship flew on into the night, towards Palas. And Allen Schezar stayed up much of the night, just listening.

_**AN**: Well folks, there you go! I believe that was quite long. I hope that made up for my horribly long hiatus. -.- Eheh... _

_So ends chapter 14. Chapter 15 is gasp the very last chapter of this story. I'll wrap everything up there, nicely and hopefully neatly. I hope everyone enjoyed this story (especially as it's taken up a year of my life! Ah, it was fun!) _

_And please, please, please REVIEW! Even if it's just a single sentence, let me know you're out there and reading! It gives me incentive to post this stuff. _

_**To my wonderful reviewers of part one of chapter 14:** _

_**Sylvangirl**: Glad you're still reading and anticipating! Don't worry, I have no intention of quitting a story I like this much. _

_**Eboni**: HI EBONI! wavewave Yes, I am evil, I know. But hey, at least I didn't make you wait three months again like I did last time ;. Eheh... Yes, I borrowed that nickname from BEL. I don't think she'll mind... Oh, 'Lune' is pronounced with a __non_-silent e...so he's not offended. Nice one, though, Enobi chuckles. I liked the touch of the white rose as well, and it seems other people did too. I'm glad of that. I hope you like this chapter as well! Much much longer and more action. 

_**Ryuko-chan**: YES! I AM BACK! And I'll be back on the RP too very shortly. Like...now. Eheh. Feye has been very, very bad. She's behind in all her RPs save one. O.o Eep. Eerk. _

_**Rai Dorian** Woo! Hey there! Yes, I got your email for your new site, and checked it out. I'll send the files (I just have to dig them up again. .html, right?). Heh, glad you liked the nicknames, although they don't come quite from the places you guessed. BOTH Keiichi and Sorata come from X, actually. I've seen maybe one or two ep. of Ah! My Goddess, and didn't like it all too much. I picked 'Keiichi' for Van mostly because of the irony. If Keiichi from X had a super-power, it would be uber-genkiness. My god, that kid is able to cheer -KAMUI- up! That is impressive. Not exactly a Van-ish personality there. Sorata...mmm...he's not a ladies man. I think you're thinking of Yuuto. snaps fingers I should have gone with that, if I was to go with the irony. ;; And I probably should have gone with 'Nataku' for Dilandau's fake name. Nataku kinda looks like Dilandau, actually. sighs Oh well. 'Lune' came from the reference for the moon. I was tired. Eheh...   
Gosh! What's you wind up getting sick/hurt with? You're okay now, I hope!   
You're writing HP fics? Ooo! Are they up yet? _

_**Macky**: Thanks for reviewing, and you bet I'll continue! _

_**Lomiothiel**: Yes, I know: it's been a while. Eheh...slaps herself. Feye is very sorry. wilts Well...I hope you liked this chapter! Everything finally happens! You knew I had to have -something- bad happen at the madoushi labs. I'm evil like this. But you can also count that it'll turn out good in the end. At least...in my multiparts you can. One-shots are another thing... _

_**Mistress of Darkness**: Ha! Not a year-long wait! WOOT! chuckles Heh, yeah, sorry about that hiatus. -.- I'm still behind in so many things...RPs mainly. And my X/1999 story, which also hasn't been updated in three months. O.o acks _

_**Atari**: Hey Atari! nice to see you! I'm glad you liked the rose scene as well. That rose sure came in useful, though, ne? I keep hoping I haven't changed Dilandau too much, although I think I've gotten him at just the right point where I was able to get away with it. ; Earlier on in the series...might not have happened. Please, keep reading and reviewing! _


	16. The Mending

_A/N: Woo! I live! Really! And no more long waits folks, this time for real, because this is the LAST CHAPTER. Yep, this is finally chapter fifteen. It is brought to you unbetad, after having been written between bouts of cramming and studying recklessly for tests. So...yeah. I still think my recent chapters are nowhere as good as what I wrote between about chapters six and ten. But...I did what I could. If y'all want summaries to refresh, there was one put up in part one of chapter fourteen. _

_Since then, Van and Dilandau had the arguement that scared Dilandua into a panic, running away from the group and getting himself captured by the madoushi. Allen and Van hear his cries and track him down to save him just in time from yet another fate-alteration experiment. They kill the madoushi, and find the files for Serena. But another madoushi who'd lived snatches some of the files, and in a chain of reactions some of the paperwork, including Serena's folder, go up in flames with the rest of the lab. Allen, Dilandau, and Van flee the Zaibach capital and make it onto the Asturian transport into time to get safely home. _

_Now. On with the story. _

TO MEND THE ROSE: The Mending by Feye Morgan

The merchant sailors truly knew what there were doing, as Dilandau didn't even stir when the ship docked to port at Palas the next morning. Allen shook him awake. "Dilandau, we're here."

The boy cracked a groggy and reluctant eye. "Rmph."

"Up, Dilandau. We're back in Palas."

With a metal sigh, the former soldier propped himself to a sitting position. His muscles were still sore from the abuse they had endured last night. His fine silvery hair was strewn haphazardly about his head, and he brushed it impatiently with his hand in a futile effort to contain it. "You still have the files?" he asked.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do."

Dilandau kicked himself mentally. Of course the knight still did. It was Dilandau's brain that had been misplaced. Oh how he hated feeling disoriented! He blinked several times to clear his vision and, hopefully, his thinking.

Van was already up, his disguise still in place, although it was less convincing due to carelessness and the chaos of the night before. Allen's costume was similarly bedraggled, although less so. Dilandau did not care to ponder how -he- must look himself. All he wanted right now was a nice hot bath and a quiet place where he could sleep and be left -alone- for an indefinite period of time.

Instead, he stood up, stretched his arms as much as his muscles allowed, and huffed impatiently towards the doors. Allen grabbed him by the arm. "Not yet, Dilandau! We need to exit amidst all the others. Just because we're back in Palas doesn't mean we can be conspicuous again. No one must recognize us when we leave this ship."

Dilandau considered glaring at Allen, but decided it wasn't worth the energy. Instead, he waited passively and dull-eyed for the other merchants and workers to begin de-boarding.

He couldn't get the pictures out of his head. That smooth, sterile lab table with the small dish sitting nearby, holding syringes, tongs, chloroform, scalpels...

The smell of the fire as it had consumed the chemicals and papers, licked the steel clean of the blood shed there for so many years haunted him. He could still see those folders strewn out of reach too close to the spreading blaze. One of those had been -hers-: Tenshi's. If only he'd been able to save hers! But he knew there hadn't been a chance.

And now all memory of her was lost. No one would ever remember her name or what she looked like, save Dilandau. She lived on only in him. Like the Dragonslayers. Many remembered them now, but not as who they truly had been. And with the passing of the war, and the cool, inexorable march of time, people would forget even what they did remember, because it was easier. No one would want to remember those boys who lived only to kill...

Only Dilandau would be left to counter the lie told by the victors of this war. The Dragonslayers had been victims too, but no one else was left who knew that.

And no one else was left who would remember with sadness the children whose innocence had been stripped brutally away by the Zaibach madoushi. Certainly, the Council would sympathize, and probably take action, but they would never truly understand what it had been like. They would never understand because they hadn't been there. More likely than not, the War Council would only react because the files and records gave them more excuses to drag more payment out of the defeated empire.

_At least I achieved something good: no more children will ever suffer the same fate again. Not by those monsters._

But a small part in him wondered if, truly, this would be the end of it, or if, perhaps, there was a small branch elsewhere that no one knew about. How many Tenshis were there in the world still, that no one knew about?

Allen's hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts into reluctant awareness. Merchants and servants were milling in and out of the ship. It was time for the three of them to depart as well. Moleman had probably already slipped out to inform Dryden of their successful return.

Dilandau slipped unseen out of the ship with his companions, not really seeing or hearing the bustle around them. It didn't matter. He'd done his duty. Everyone else could go on living without caring.

He was given a small room close to Allen's and Van's, out of the way yet convenient should they wish to check up on him. A servant had come in minutes before and left a steaming bath. Allen and Van left Dilandau alone, and bustled off to tie the loose ends in their mission.

_Thank Jychia for small comforts,_ the youth thought. He peeled the costume away and slipped into the bath, holding back a wince as the water burned through the numerous cuts on his body. He relaxed, and leaned his silver head on the porcelain edge of the tup. He closed his eyes.

_Tenshi. What have I accomplished? I killed them, but I didn't save you._

It was all his fault, really. A long time ago, he'd tried to place some of the blame on Folken in his mind. After all, Folken had promised to protect the both of them. He, too, had failed.

But the lost boy had given up on that a long time ago. It hadn't really been Folken's fault. The man had tried as best he could to keep his promise. It hadn't been _him_ in the adjacent room when they'd killed her. It hadn't been _him_ who'd listened to her screams as she'd died.

It hadn't been _him_ who'd been the traitor.

Besides, Folken was dead now anyway. He'd heard the stories about how it had happened. Each time, he felt a twinge of pride thinking about it. Yes, that was his commander. He'd died with his boots on, just as Dilandau had always known he would.

He wished he'd been that brave.

Dilandau shivered in the steaming water. He opened his eyes, and stared down at his nut-brown skin. It didn't feel right.

He took up a slab of grainy soap and began to scrub the stains away, not caring if he rubbed his skin raw and bleeding in the process. The water had turned a faint rose colour by the time he'd finished. The soap fell from his tired, spidery fingers. Wet, tangled locks of hair clung to his cheeks and eyelashes. He contemplated just taking a knife to the silvery stuff and be done with it. He was sick of it all. Just plain _sick_ of it.

He supposed Allen and Van were speaking with Dryden about what they'd found. He pictured the merchant's eyes: excited and gleaming at the discovery and its importance. Soon, they would visit the Queen, and she would set the official orders into motion.

One long bureaucratic chain handled by people so very distant from the heart of the matter itself. Handled by people who didn't care or understand.

Dilandau was _sick_ of it.

He finished his bath and pulled on cool, plain cotton clothing. He didn't answer when a knock came at his door; instead he thanked whatever god still liked him that his room was at ground level, and climbed out the open window.

- - - - - - - - -

Allen Schezar sighed and gave into the temptation to massage his aching temples, even though he knew it would do no good.

Queen Millerna raised a delicate eyebrow.

Blue eyes glanced up, immediately chagrined. "Sorry."

"What's troubling you? You saw something there, didn't you?" the Queen said, leaning forward and placing her chin on her hands. They were in her study, so they could afford to be informal.

He closed his eyes. "I found Serena's folder."

Millerna's eyes widened slightly, and she waited.

"It...it burned...before I could..." Allen clenched his teeth together and bowed his head, overwhelmed. His fists tightened, harshly crinkling the leather of his gloves

Millerna's eyes softened. She reached out a comforting hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Oh Allen, I truly am."

He looked up at her, a terrible ache in his eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak and still sound strong like he needed to be.

They remained in silence for a full minute.

Finally:

"If what Dilandau says...is true...and I know it is...then they...then Serena...GOD. They did such _horrible_ things. What must her last moments have been like? And I wasn't there. I couldn't save her! I couldn't!"

"It's not your fault--"

"Yes it is!" Allen said fiercely. "It is my fault. I wasn't watching her, I wasn't there--"

"Allen. Do you know how many children go missing every year in Asturia alone?" she asked.

Numbly, the knight shook his head.

"Over three hundred. And these are just the recorded ones. Some make it back, some don't."

Allen opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Why Serena? I'll bet you Dornkirk targeted her for a reason. We've both heard Dryden's reading from your father's diary. Yes," she added, seeing the surprised look on his face, "Dryden told me as well. Did you expect anything less?"

Allen shook his head.

"Dornkirk knew your father. Your father tricked him, and I'm guessing he wanted revenge. What better revenge than stealing his daughter from him?"

Allen looked pained. "But my father was dead by then..."

Millerna sighed sadly. "Allen, you know that that doesn't make a difference with some people. Sometimes that makes the desire even stronger. It's sad, but that's what happens."

Another moment of silence.

"That doesn't change what they did to her."

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

Allen shook his head slowly. "There's nothing I can do. Nothing, to atone for my failure."

"There's something."

Allen looked up sharply, confusion and surprise playing on his features. He frowned in question.

Millerna smiled crookedly. "Some children still live," was all she said. "That's all I can tell you."

Allen blinked. "What--"

And then a look of understanding lightened his features. He sighed, his shoulders slumping more at the shock of the revelation than the weight of the task now before him.

"I see."

The Queen smiled warmly. "I thought you would." She stood and looked back at her desk. "I'm going to compile the information you and Van have given me, and I'll present it before the council tomorrow."

Allen nodded absently, still somewhat lost in his thoughts. "I'll see you then."

- - - - - - - -

A raven-haired king was walking in the gardens near the entrance to the palace when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned, expecting to see Allen, or perhaps even Dilandau.

He blinked in surprise, and his eyes widened.

"Merle..."

The cat-girl stood with her arms crossed and hip cocked arrogantly. An ear flicked. She smiled toothily. "Van-sama! Did you miss me?"

Van blinked. This wasn't the childish, adorable Merle he remembered! This Merle looked and felt...older. "Merle?"

She smiled again, and then abruptly leapt forward into Van's startled arms, nearly bowling them both over.

"VAN-SAMAAAAAAA!" she squealed, once again back to her kittenish self.

Van laughed and hugged her. "What was that, back there?" he asked, curious as to her odd behaviour.

Merle's eyes twinkled. "_That_ was the face I had to present over in Fanelia to the restoration workers. Even though you put me in charge of overseeing the reconstruction, and they knew it, they wouldn't take me seriously." She grinned. "Until I put on my tough face, that is."

Van laughed again, and ran a hand through his raven hair. "You unnerved me, that's for sure. But that's probably because I _know_ you."

Merle put on a semblance of a pout. "They seemed pretty intimidated, and _they_ didn't know me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Van was about to continue the banter when they both noticed a new figure pass through the garden entrance some distance away. It was Dilandau. He had washed away the dye on his skin, otherwise Van might not have recognized him. As it was, though, no one had quite the colouring he did.

Merle recognized him as well. Her ears pinned back, and her eyes narrowed into slits. She hissed threateningly. "What's _he_ doing here?" she spat at the oblivious figure who was now fingering a white rose bush.

Van sighed, and gently took hold of her forearm. "Come on. I'll tell you someplace else."

Merle blinked. There was a story here, and she could sense it. Curious, she followed Van out of the garden, after sending the lone albino one last scathing look.

Dilandau was alone in the garden for several more minutes. His breathing was slow and steady, to calm his inner soul, or at least attempt to. He kept fingering one white rose, the only one in the particular bush that was in half bloom. He hoped to death that the rose lived long enough to make it to full bloom. The people he'd cared about hadn't. Tenshi and the Dragonslayers: they'd all died in half-bloom.

"Dilandau."

Dilandau turned his head at the voice he knew well. Allen Schezar was standing at the entrance to the gardens, gazing at him with a strange expression on his face. The former soldier found this faintly irritating; he'd no idea how long the knight had been there, watching him.

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat terse. He didn't really want to be bothered.

Allen hesitated, and sighed. "Maybe another time." He turned to walk away.

The youth would normally have let him go off, but now his interest was piqued, a fact that only made him more irritated. He wanted to be left _alone,_ and what did the knight have to do but be _intriguing_?!

"Wait a moment! If you're going to bother me, you might as well say your piece. You've already disrupted my nice, quite moment alone."

Allen stopped. There was a second of delay before the knight turned around. Dilandau imagined that he must have been erasing his own irritation from his features.

_Serves you right_ he thought.

"Dilandau..." Allen walked closer to him, and frowned in thought. He wasn't certain how to begin.

The boy in question raised a white eyebrow delicately.

"I just finished speaking with the Queen," he began unhelpfully.

"And?"

"She's going to bring up the information to the Council tomorrow. There will be action taken; she's certain of it."

Dilandau snorted, and looked away.

Allen frowned. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Dilandau shook his head. "No!" He turned around, fire in his eyes. He was angry, and hurt, and tired, and he needed to _vent_ at someone. "That's _not_ what I wanted! Don't you get it? Destroying the madoushi won't do a lick of good for the children who were already ruined! It won't bring Tenshi back! It won't make her last moments any easier! Sure the Council will 'fix' it all, but they'll only be using it as an excuse to wring more reparations out of Zaibach! They don't care about the kids; they don't remember them! No one does! No one ever will! And no one will ever care for the right reason!"

Silence thickened the air, and hung deafeningly in the air between the knight and the youth in the seconds after his tirade of angry words ceased. Dilandau was shaking. Almost imperceptibly, but he was shaking. His ruby eyes glared into Allen's sapphire, and finally looked away, back at the half-blossomed rosebud.

"You do, Dilandau."

Startled, Dilandau whipped his head back around. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he snapped.

Allen was looking at him with that strange expression again. "You remember them. You care for the right reason."

"Ha," Dilandau snapped disdainfully. "As if that matters. I'm one of _them_. I'm one of the people _they_ want to forget about. What I think and remember isn't important; my side _lost_."

"You'll be pardoned."

"So what? I have no allies here. Only few select people who owe me little debts. Big deal. I have no influence."

"You would if someone prominent became your guardian."

Dilandau laughed sarcastically and crossed his arms. "You've got to be kidding me. And who, pray tell, would do such a thing?"

"I would."

For once, Dilandau was speechless. His arms uncrossed and fell limply to his sides. His eyes widened, and he stared at Schezar as if he'd never seen the knight before in his entire life. Perhaps, in a sense, this was true.

"You...?"

Allen nodded. "With your permission, I'd like to become your guardian. I believe it could be arranged fairly easily, and you'd have an ally here for you."

Dilandau stared at him, this news not yet having quite sunk in. The first question that came to mind was: "Why on Gaia would you do this?"

Allen looked away, over to the rose bush that Dilandau had been studying earlier. He seemed, strangely enough, to be looking at the same half-bloomed rose.

"Because I think you deserve a second chance. I want to give you that chance, to..."

Dilandau suddenly understood. His eyes softened a miniscule. "To make up for your sister?" he asked. He'd gathered the story behind Serena through bits and pieces of conversation he'd overheard.

Allen nodded slowly.

Dilandau looked back at the rose.

"You'd be able to tell their story, and I think people would listen. Just give them time to get over the shock of the war a little."

Dilandau nodded slowly. "I'll think about it."

Allen sighed, a great relief washing through him. He smiled at Dilandau, his first true smile in what seemed an eternity. "Thank you."

- - - - - - - -(The next day)

The Council was suitably horrified at the extent of the madoushi's atrocities when Queen Millerna of Asturia brought up the evidence the day after the records had been spirited mysteriously from Zaibach. Protestations over the atrocities easily drowned out the emperor's infuriated demands to know how the Queen had gotten her hands on such confidential information. In the end, Zaibach was duly punished (in the Council's eyes), and any remaining madoushi institutions were immediately and fiercely terminated.

Dilandau acquiesced to Allen's proposal, and papers were signed and legalized one month later, making the Caeli Knight the former Zaibach soldier's official guardian. Although Dilandau would never have admitted it, he felt much more at ease and secure afterwards.

The evening the papers for Allen's guardianship had been signed, while the rest of the world slowly continued recovering from the Destiny Wars, and while the War Reparations Council was in full, squabbling session inside the Palace, Dilandau ghosted silently out into the rose garden.

It was windy, and the sky was cloudless, save for the horizon. Dark clouds promised thundershowers in the distance for later on that night, and Dilandau looked forward to it. The sound of raindrops streaming down onto the warm earth reminded him of singing.

He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it, and poured the contents into the palm of one hand. He gazed at them for a long moment, as if saying goodbye for the last time, and held out his hand.

The breeze caught the rose pieces and one by one scattered them high into the air, far, far away. He looked after them in silence, and smiled.

_**Red, 3rd Moon:** This is the last entry. Long years have passed, and they have not been kind. But, at least, I have found some peace. Van and Allen are all right. I'm with them now. I have finally moved on. Dragonslayers, Folken, Tenshi, I will never forget you, But I have realized at last that the only way to mend the rose is to just let it go. _

_As I watch the wind blow the crimson pieces away, I smile. Because from now on, I'm going to be fine. _

_I just know it._

THE END.

_**A/N**: So, there you have it. Finished at long, long last! I know, it's about time. ; I think I'll be doing one-shots from now on for a while, as I can't really trust myself to regularly update a multi-part fanfic anymore. There will be more multi-parts in the future, I promise, but not soon. Not unless I get fixated on a truly, impossibly-good idea. One never knows. _

_News for you folks, though: for those who liked Journey of Fire and Shadow, there will **NOT** be a sequel. There will NOT. I tried outlining a story with plot-thoughts in my mind. I know basically what would happen in the next story, but really, it wouldn't be as engaging as the last one. Dilandau reached his epiphany. He'll make it: trust me. His Dragonslayers will adjust to life more or less just fine. There'll be a few (largish) bumps along the way, but nothing that really intrigues me at the moment. To write more at this point woud be to ruin the story. _

_The same goes for the now completed To Mend the Rose. There's nothing after this, folks. Maybe the occassional one-shot, since I happen to really like this particular alternate reality, but no multi-shots. _

_Thank you so much to those who stayed with this story, and even to those who didn't, but who just gave it a try. I'm grateful to you all. This was a fun embarkment for my part (even if it took the better part of...what...a year and a half now?!). Hopefully I'll hear from the majority of you in the future! Happy Holiays, everyone! _

_To my reviewers, bless you,:_

Mysterious Anonymous Esca looney: Oh, quite right you are! What keen eyes you have! ; Tenshi does in fact have golden hair and silver eyes. I don't think I made that mistake in this chapter. I did look it over, and didn't see it, but you never know. This chapter was also unbetad, so I might have missed something. Thanks for letting me know! This chapter should have answered your later question, but in case there's still doubts; no, Allen never finds out about Serena in the foreseeable future. And YAY! Thank you for the yummy tasty cookies! Woo! hugs I can't answer that about the wings and the shirt. Maybe he has an enormous closet full of the same red shirt. Hollywood complex. ; I would be freaked out if someone animated this fic. Freaked out in a good way, though.

Jhaylin: I will indeed write more! Have no worried about that, my dear! Thanks for the compliments!

Tomorrow Sounds Good: I'm wondering what you've thought of the chapters after nine. I hope you weren't disappointed in them. I'm glad you were surprised by Enmu. That's (obviously) the reaction I was hoping for. If youy have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it.

Evergladelord: Hey Evergladelord! Now, unless I slipped up, Enmu is never seen actually making tea. Notice that the tea is always ready when Dilandau walks inside, or otherwise Dilandau is asked to make the tea. Now, this was the intent. I might have actually slipped up and had Enmu make the tea, but that was certainly not what was supposed to happen! Also, Enmu did not stack any wood. That was the point. The madoushi stacked the wood, and fled when Dilandau came outside. Enmy never actually moved any wood that Dilandau could see. Thanks for pointing those out to me!

the original esca chick: Whee!! A review as you read! Happy happy! I love those. I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you liked this one as well. I've had a falling out wish the Escaflowne fandom for a while, but I hope to catch up to people now that I'm returning.

LonelySlayer: Aw! I'm...sorry? You know, I think the same thing when I read certain other peoples' stories. Like Xyn...and Kouri and Karasu...wah. I'm not that good, really. I need plenty of work. But thanks! I'll bet your story is up by now, hmm? I should take a look at it.

hawaiikel: If you review, you get an email notifying an update. I figure it's easier on you folks that way. Thanks so much for reading!

Rai Dorian: Hey Rai! Ye,s I've been out of touch. I've been out of touch with EVERYONE lately. I've been reading relatively very little fanfiction lately, as well. If you need anything concerning my fanfics, I can send stuff now. ; I'm on Christmas Break. If not, understandable. "How Snape Got His Mojo Back?" Oh dear. I have to look at that one!

Eboni: Yes, Van is a bit of an idiot. ;; I'm glad you think he's in character, though. If nothing else, I can get the characters of Esca more or less correct. I kept loosing Dilandau a bit towards the end of that chapter, though. Explains why you felt him to be a bit "clumsy". He was. ;; I couldn't help it. After taking such a long (unfortunately) hiatus from the story, that was bound to happen. By the way, I've been slowly catching up on everything I've missed on "Severed". I must have missed ten chapters by now! Ohhhh, but it's SO FREAKING GOOD!!!! My god...I love that fic of yours. I has to be the best Dilandau fanfiction ever done in the history of English-based fandom (English-based because I'm not fluent enough in any other language to expand the fact). Please keep that one up! I'll write a nice, juicy review once I finish catching up.

Sylvangirl Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, Allen loosing the file was a bit of a bummer, but it had to happen. Poor Allen. It's so ironic that he doesn;t know he's got his sister back. He'd never guess. Well...okay...he might, if given some more hints. ; I will keep writing more, never fear!

InfamousLordDilandau: Done? Whoever said that was the last chapter? Silly. THIS is the last chapter. Thanks for dropping a line, LordDil! Still dunno if I can keep up with the RP, though. I might need that summary if I'm going to come back again. There's no way I can catch up now, if you're doing three pages a day. ;;;;

Risa-Chan: Nope, the papers didna survive the fire. Nope nope. The truth is gone forever! ; Although, you never know, Dryden might have some files stowed away in that library of his . Thanks so much for reading!

pippa-esca : Hey there! Wow! I'm glad you enjoyed this fanfic. Beware of my other work, though. The Esca one-shots are okay, but avoid the X/1999 fanfiction, and beware of OOC Van in Journey of Fire and Shadow. I'm not proud of that latter fic any longer.

Macky: hey Macky! I don't think anyone guessed that Moleman was the mysterious character. Hrmm...MueAloe might have, actually, but she has a wee bit of an edge on everyone else. ; She's my best friend, and is privy to the secret workings of my diabolical mind. Muahaha! And yes, Merle is in the story. But, as you have seen, very, very fleetingly. I couldn;t find a place for her, so doubtles syou are disappointed. Don't worry, she'll be more involved in the one-shot I have planned for this alt. reality. Hopefully (if I get it done on time), a New Year's fanfic.


End file.
